Together We Stand
by Willowdream of ForestClan
Summary: Betrayal can tear apart families and break friendships, but sometimes it can lead to whole new adventures, create new friendships, and even give birth to new families.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Hi! Thanks to all of you who read this so far; due to some of the great reviews I go I decided to take your advice to heart and re-do the Prologue. So thanks for reading and if you haven't yet... please read and review!_**

* * *

**_CloudClan (a clan in the east)_**

Leader: Snowstar- huge white tom with pale gray stripes, ice blue eyes

Deputy: Bumblewhisker- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Redthorn- russet tom with amber eyes

Oakleaf- long-haired ginger tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Blueheart- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Lionroar- long-haired golden and white spotted tom with amber eyes

Longfoot- black tom with green eyes

Honeyflower- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Whispersun- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Blackstripe- black tabby tom with blue eyes

Lilacwhisker- white and gray spotted she-cat with light blue eyes

Squirrelfang- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Blizzardpaw- tiny white she-kit with crystal blue eyes (mentor: Blueheart)

Lilypaw- ginger tabby she-kit with green eyes (mentor: Bumblewhisker)

Cloudpaw- tiny white tom with ice blue eyes (mentor: Longfoot)

Icepaw- gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes (mentor: Whispersun)

Hailpaw- large white tom with green eyes (mentor: Lionroar)

Elders:

Lostsight- black tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Fadedpelt- pale ginger she-cat with light green eyes

Reedfall- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**_BrightClan (a clan in the west)_**

Leader: Darkstar- black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Farsight- dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Violetfur- light bluish gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Warriors:

Moleclaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Redrose- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Snakefang- gray tom with amber eyes

Blackclaw- black tom with green eyes

Mossheart- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Dirtstreak- brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes

Leopardfoot- golden she-cat with black spots, amber eyes

Robinwing- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Silverspot- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowclaw- black tom with amber eyes

Spottedlily- golden she-cat with brown spots, green eyes

Apprentices:

Featherpaw- dark tabby she-cat with crystal blue eyes (mentor: Violetfur)

Breezepaw- brown tabby she-cat with ginger splashes in fur, green eyes (mentor: Blackclaw)

Elders:

Graynose- dark gray tom with amber eyes

* * *

**_RoseClan (a clan in the west)_**

Leader: Thornstar- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Frogjump- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Sandyleaf- light golden she-cat with amber eyes

Bluestorm- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Joystorm- silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Fuzzclaw- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Mousewhisker- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lilypool- ginger tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Pouncehigh- gray tom with amber eyes

Greengrass- golden tom with amber eyes

Hailsplash- white she-cat with blue eyes

Talonwing- white tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Yellowpaw- long-haired golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Tinypaw- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Eaglepaw- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Windpaw- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Elders:

Darkspirit- black tabby tom with blue eyes

Silkweb- pale gray tom with green eyes

Horsefly- black tom with amber eyes

Whiteflower- white she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**_Cats outside the Clans_**

Lion- long-haired white and ginger tom with amber eyes

Lillia- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Sand- light ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Misty- black tabby she-cat with green eyes (kits: Panther- black tabby tom with amber eyes, Stone- gray tom with white paws, green eyes, Laya- pale ginger she-kit with amber eyes)

Rocky- Dark grey tom with white paws/chest/underbelly, amber eyes

Annie- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Emerald- long-haired Siamese she-cat with blue eyes

Silver- long-haired Siamese tom with blue eyes, no tail

Shadow- Black she-cat with white chest, green eyes, no tail (kits: Rain- white and gray spotted she-kit with blue eyes, no tail, Yarrow- long-haired black she-kit with green eyes, Claw- Siamese tom with green eyes, no tail, Pepsi- white and black spotted tom with amber eyes)

Glacier- fluffy white tom with gray ear-tips, blue eyes

Sun- gray tabby tom with ginger spots, amber eyes

Jaspurr- Black tabby tom with hazel eyes

Velvet- brown tabby she-cat with white paws, green eyes (kits: Falcon- gray tabby tom with white markings, green eyes and Hawk- dark tabby tom with hazel eyes)

Bandit- white she-cat with black spots and ring around her tail, amber eyes (kit: Maple- calico she-kit with amber eyes)

Forest- dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Spot- white she-cat with small black spots, green eyes

Willow- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Birch- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Song- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Raven- glossy black tom with small white star on chest, mint green eyes

Storm- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Jessie- dark grey she-cat with white paw/chest, hazel eyes

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_Dew misted the russet-colored cat's pelt. His head was down in attempt to shelter from the strong gusts of wind that froze him to the bone._

_ "Redthorn!" a voice called out from behind a tree, the russet tom looked up._

_ "Hollyberry, what news do you have for me?" Redthorn asked._

_ A black she-cat with green eyes greeted him._

_ "I have a prophecy for you," Hollyberry's voice was grave; "The bright flower will be crushed by the claws of frost and the blizzard will be cast away by its own. The following clouds will strengthen the blizzard and help it travel on._

_ "What does this mean?" Redthorn cried, but it was too late, Hollyberry had faded away._

"Redthorn! Redthorn! Honeyflower's kits are coming!" his apprentice, Oakpaw, prodded him awake.

"Ok, I'm coming. Bring some borage and some wet moss," Redthorn hurried to the nursery. A ginger she-cat let out a cry, "The first one's coming, Honeyflower, here; take the wet moss."

The queen bent forward and licked the moss. By sunrise five kits where nestled beside her.

"Oakpaw, go fetch Snowstar; he would like to see his kits," Redthorn commanded his apprentice.

Oakpaw nodded his head, vanishing in the already strengthened sunlight. A second later the long-haired ginger apprentice re-appeared followed by a huge white tom; pale gray stripes running along his coat. His ice-blue eyes were cold; but warmed up when he saw his mate and kits.

"How are you?" Snowstar nuzzled his mate, "Redthorn, Oakpaw, you may leave now."

The medicine cat and his apprentice quickly left the den.

"I've been better," Honeyflower replied, "Let's name them."

Snowstar nodded his head, "The large white tom looks like he would make a great warrior and the ginger tabby she-kit looks almost like you. I'm sure the gray tabby tom would make a good warrior too, his coat will blend in both in winter and summer."

"Then how about we name the large white tom Hailkit and the gray tom Icekit?" Honeyflower asked.

"I've always liked the name Lilykit, how about that for the she-kit?" Snowstar asked.

Honeyflower nodded, "The other two white kits look weak, especially that tiny she-kit."

Snowstar sadly agreed, "The white tom we can name Cloudkit, his pelt is as white as the clouds this fine morning. Let's give the name Blizzardkit to the she-kit; hopefully she'll have the strength of a blizzard and make it through the following days and nights."

* * *

"Dirtstreak, you have two she-kits!" Violetfur announced.

Dirtstreak pushed himself into the cramped nursery to see his mate, Leopardfur, with two kits at her belly. He sniffed the golden she-kit with brown spots first, then the dark tabby one.

"Have you already named them?" he growled.

Leopardfur nodded her head, "The spotted one I named Spottedkit; I figure that she would make a great warrior or queen if she wanted to. I named the dark tabby Featherkit."

Dirtstreak hissed, "Why would you name a cat like her after Softfeather? Do you want her to grow up as a medicine cat?"

"What's wrong with my sister?" Leopardfur snarled, "She died a warrior's death after all, defending me from that fox!"

Dirtstreak shook his head, "I'm sorry, Leopardfur, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that I was, and still am, mad at her for becoming a medicine cat; she broke your heart when you learned she wouldn't be training with you."

"-And yours," Dirtstreak didn't hear his mate grunt.

"Dirtstreak, you're on hunting patrol!" Farsight, the deputy called out.

Dirtstreak, after saying goodbye to his mate and kits, rushed out of the den only to bump into Violetfur, spilling her precious bundle of herbs on the ground.

Violetfur looked up, but instead of anger in her eyes they shown with something else.

"_The feather will float away with the wind, only to fall. The gentle breeze will pick her back up again and take her far away where the darkness can't reach her," _the medicine cat's voice was low; like she was mesmerized.

Dirtstreak realized that she had just said a prophecy, but before the tom could ask what it was about Violetfur had picked up her herbs and left. Dirtstreak shook his head; he was an ordinary warrior, what could he do about a prophecy?

* * *

_**A/N: So, to those who reviewed, did you like it better? Send me a PM about what you thought. To those of you that haven't reviewed please review and tell me what you think!**_

_** The Last Moongazer: I know, Dirtstreak deserves his name, though, you'll see more about him in later chapters. And you don't have the prophecies figured out completely :P Partly, but keep guessing XD**_

_**TO THE REST OF YOU... REVEIW!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter! I wanted to make sure everything was perfect... and I read Erin Hunter's Warriors: Cats of the Clans. I highly suggest to you Warrior's writers that you get this book! It has lists of herbs and battle moves (which will be a great help to me for this book) and a couple short stories that are interesting! Totally worth the money XP_**

**_Replies to Reviews:_**

**_Dawnfrost (Guest)- thanks!_**

**_Wolftacoz- that's alright! Glad to have you back!_**

**_Echo of Dripping Water- Thanks so much for the constructive criticism... If you haven't realized yet I re-did parts of the prologue using some other reviews and your advice! Hope you like this chapter and that you review!_**

**_The Last Moongazer- Thanks for the review! And no... I don't mind constructive criticism as I said above! It helps me a lot... I re-did the prologue for you and Echo because both of your advice was very good :)_**

**_ShastamaeFirepool- thank you!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Blizzardpaw crept through the undergrowth, her eyes fixed on her prey. She scented the air on last time and attempted to push down the shiver of cold that ran down her spine. Her white pelt blended in perfectly with the falling snow. Her prey shifted and Blizzardpaw pounced.

"Uff!" her prey grunted.

"I got you, Blueheart!" Blizzardpaw squealed.

Blueheart shook off her apprentice, "Great job, you'll turn out to be an excellent warrior! It wouldn't be long now; you've been training for six moons."

Blizzardpaw let out yelp of joy, "Can I go back to camp yet? I told Cloudpaw that I would help him master that battle move we were practicing yesterday."

Her mentor nodded her head. Blizzardpaw sprung through the snow towards camp. The camp, dusted in a light snow, was pooling with cat scent. Cloudpaw, Blizzardpaw's close to look-alike sibling, was sitting beside the fresh-kill pile. Blizzardpaw wrinkled her nose when she saw how low the once filled pile was.

"You want to share a vole with me?" Cloudpaw called out, showing her a puny vole; barely enough to fill a full grown warrior.

Blizzardpaw's stomach rumbled, "Sure."

She sat down beside her litter-mate, taking a bite of the vole and then passing it towards him. He took a bite and then passed it back. They continued to share until Cloudpaw took the last bite.

"Now can you show me how to do that move?" her brother asked.

Blizzardpaw nodded her head, "First you're going to pretend to do a front paw slash at your opponent, but purposely miss them. If they're smart, they'll use your _mistake_ and attempt to unbalance you with their own front paw slash. Make sure though, to keep your balance when you 'miss.' Then, when they go to pull their own move, duck, and go for under their belly. Dive under it, slash it, push them up, and throw them off you."

Cloudpaw's eyes where focused on Lilypaw's ginger tabby pelt. He looked at Blizzardpaw and his sister gave him a reinsuring smile.

"Hey, Lilypaw, you want to do some quick battle training with me?" Cloudpaw called out.

Lilypaw turned towards them with a smile, "Sure!"

Cloudpaw circled his ginger tabby sister, attempting a front paw swipe just like Blizzardpaw had said. Blizzardpaw immediately saw his mistake; he lost his balance just like she had warned him against. Lilypaw saw his mistake too, but she spent too much time deciding what to do and Cloudpaw had regained his balance by the time she did her front paw swipe. Cloudpaw ducked, and then quickly got under her, using all his weight to shove up on her. Lilypaw, bigger than her brother; was able to squish him underneath her, pinning him to the ground.

Cloudpaw grunted, "What did I do wrong this time?"

Icepaw, who had been keenly watching the dual from the apprentice den, rolled his eyes, "You lost your balance and then you tried to unbalance Lilypaw, who's twice your size and twice a better fighter than you are, Tinykit."

Blizzardpaw flicked her snowy white brother's ears, "Don't let his teasing bother you, he's as stupid as a piece of mouse dung. He was right, though, when he said you lost your balance; but that's the hardest part. It will come with practice, and since Lilypaw is a larger opponent than you and me, it would be best to do the belly swipe and then get back out; not use your strength trying to unbalance them."

Cloudpaw grumbled something like, 'Well you told me to unbalance my opponent,' but Blizzardpaw ignored him. Her brother could be grumpy sometimes; but she knew that he understood what she was saying. She spotted her father coming up to them in the corner of her eye.

"Hello, Snowstar, what can I do for you?" Blizzardpaw asked.

The white and gray striped leader replied, "I was thinking about organizing a winter hunting party; the joining cats would have pelts of light grays or whites, pelts that would blend in to the snow. The other cats would be better fitted for border patrols. That way we can keep the fresh kill pile full while our borders are still secure. I'm going to lead the first one, Blueheart, you, Blizzardpaw, and Cloudpaw will come with me. I want Whispersun to lead another and take Lilacwhisker, Icepaw, and Hailpaw."

Whispersun, who was huddled next to Longfoot, looked up with interest.

"Snowstar, I would like to help," a raspy voice came from the elders den.

Reedfall emerged, her silver pelt blending in just as much as the other hunting patrol warriors. Blizzardpaw ran up to the elder, rubbing her muzzle on her own. Snowstar watched his daughter and mother with fondness.

"You just recovered from that white cough, are you sure you're up for it?" Snowstar asked her.

Reedfall nodded, "The clan needs prey; even if I'm old I still have claws and I can still hunt."

Snowstar flicked his tail, "Fine, join our patrol."

I followed Blueheart through the snow-covered forest, Cloudpaw's pelt brushed up against mine and I could hear Reedfall complaining about wet fur behind me. Snowstar's pelt rippled as he climbed up another steep slope in front of his patrol.

"Reedfall and I will work in a pair, Cloudpaw and Blizzardpaw; you will both work together. Blueheart, assess Cloudpaw and Blizzardpaw; but it you do see prey that no-one else is going after go ahead and catch it," Snowstar ordered. "Blizzardpaw, Cloudpaw, this is part of your final assessment. I will tell you the rest of your assessment; which will be continued tomorrow, when we get back to camp."

Nervousness clawed at Blizzardpaw's belly; hunting was not one of her strong points, at least Cloudpaw was good at it. The siblings made their way up another icy hill and came to a frosted stream. A rabbit stood digging at the snow; the perfect catch for the two cats. Cloudpaw leapt across the stream, stumbling a bit on the ice. Blizzardpaw followed him; her jump graceful. Cloudpaw widely circled the heather, hiding on the other side of a lump of snow, leaving Blizzardpaw to stalk it. She crept forward until she was just a couple fox-lengths behind the rabbit. Cloudpaw burst out of the snow, sending the rabbit into Blizzardpaw's claws. She quickly finished it off and laid it out on a high hill. Both of the apprentices buried themselves just tail-lengths behind the body. Blizzardpaw waited; the cold snow stiffening her bones. Finally she spotted the shapes of two vultures gathered in the sky. She wrinkled her nose in disgust; vultures where tough prey and tasted like old crow-food. Blizzardpaw tensed her muscles as the birds flew down from the sky straight onto the dead rabbit's body. Finally, when the two birds had relaxed Blizzardpaw and Cloudpaw pounced; pinning both bird's bodies to the ground.

"Great job," Blueheart had bounded up to us.

Blizzardpaw burst out purring, "What happened to your fur? It's all matted with snow; you looked like you fell into a snow drift!"

Blueheart frowned, "It was one of my ideas; you see, if a cat that has gray fur-or any other color of fur that's not perfectly white they could cover themselves in snow, that way they are white."

"Yeah, and it's a good way to catch a cold, too!" Cloudpaw joined in.

"Smarty-pants," Blueheart tackled us both to the ground. "Anyways, you both passed your pair-hunting assessment."

We both lifted our heads with a grin.

"Can we go back to camp yet? Snowstar wanted to speak with us," Blizzardpaw asked.

"Go ahead; I'll help you haul back this load of prey," Blueheart picked up on of the vultures.

Cloudpaw followed his example and picked up the other bird, his sister took the rabbit. The trip back to camp was short, though cold, and by the time the three cats got back they were greeted with warm welcomes. Every cat was amazed by the amount of prey the winter-pelt colored hunting patrols had brought back home. For the first time in many moons the fresh-kill pile was filled. Blizzardpaw placed her prey on the pile before bounding up to her father's den; Cloudpaw quickly following her.

"Snowstar, Cloudpaw and I are here," Blizzardpaw called out a greeting.

"Come in," Snowstar's voice echoed from deep in his tree den; an old hollowed out hole in the grand oak tree.

Blizzardpaw sat down next to Cloudpaw on the opposite side of the den as Snowstar was sitting.

Snowstar began, "Today you have shown me that your hunting skills are equal to any warriors. Tomorrow you have the chance to show me that you can fight like a warrior. Bumblewhisker had brought to my attention that a small group of rogues has moved into our territory; about four. We expect that it is a father, a mother, and their kits- both toms around your age. I am sending in both of you, Lilypaw, Icepaw, and Hailpaw, to chase them off. I have already informed the others. Your mentors will be hiding near you to assess your skills; if one of you need help all the mentors will join in."

Blizzardpaw's ears pricked with excitement.

"How much did you catch today?" Snowstar asked.

"Two-" Cloudpaw was interrupted.

"Two vultures and a large rabbit, Snowstar," Blueheart stood at the entrance of the den.

Snowstar nodded, "Very good, Blizzardpaw, Cloudpaw, you may share that rabbit. You are dismissed."

They turned to leave.

"Oh, Blueheart, what did you do to your pelt?" Snowstar asked.

Blizzardpaw choked back a purr as her mentor sputtered out a reply.

* * *

Blizzardpaw's pelt prickled next to Cloudpaw. Rogue scent bathed Blizzardpaw's nose and the melting snow chilled her to the bone.

"Attack!" Hailpaw's yowl sounded from the opposite side of the clearing.

Blizzardpaw surged forward as the rogues poured out of the bush they were hiding under. Cloudpaw meant claws with one of the young toms. Blizzardpaw turned to help him before she was dragged back by another cat.

"Ha! Your clan sent kits into battle? Easy prey for Falcon," the rogue's laugh was annoying Blizzardpaw.

Blizzardpaw pushed the rogue; a she-cat; right off of her. Falcon yelped before squaring up Blizzardpaw. The cats circled each other; backs arched. Blizzardpaw made the first move and slid under Falcon's belly. She slashed it with her front claws before sliding back out. Falcon squealed before she pounced on Blizzardpaw's back; digging needle sharp claws into her. Blizzardpaw crumpled under Falcon's weight and decided it was best to act defeated.

"Loser," Falcon snarled and released her grip just enough for Blizzardpaw.

Blizzardpaw nipped Falcon's forepaws and the she-cat reared off of her.

"Who's the loser now?" Blizzardpaw taunted her.

Falcon leapt for Blizzardpaw again; but this time Blizzardpaw was ready. She dodged and allowed Falcon to hit the ground. Falcon, unbalanced, didn't see Blizzardpaw's next attack. Blizzardpaw rammed into Falcon's shoulder and Falcon rolled over to reveal her fluffy white underbelly. Blizzardpaw jumped on it and raked her claws down Falcon's flank. Falcon screeched before shaking Blizzardpaw off of her and calling her family to retreat. Blueheart emerged out of the heather and helped Blizzardpaw to her feet.

"Good job, Snowstar's bound to give you your warrior name once everyone's wounds are treated," Blueheart announced.

"How's Cloudpaw?" Blizzardpaw scanned the clearing.

Blueheart flicked his tail, "He did well, too, he chased off a young tom before helping Lilypaw with the other."

Blizzardpaw's breath billowed out in front of her while they made their way back to camp in silence.

* * *

_**A/N: So thanks to all you who reviewed and if you can please review again! To all of you who read and didn't review on the prologue please review! I need five more reviews before I post Chapter two! And Chapter two is in Featherpaw's P.O.V...**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N: How could you guys! Only two reviews! Waa? I shouldn't even be posting this chapter when you guys apparently hate my book! Review, pleaseeeee! This chapter is dedicated to my two reviewers... Dawnfrost (Guest) and Guest. Thanks so much for reviewing! The rest of you... shame..._**

* * *

**_Ch.2_**

_"Goodbye, Featherpaw, and remember what I told you!" the StarClan cat touched her nose._

Featherpaw stretched out her stiffened joints and leaped off the old oak branch that she had been sleeping on. The ground squished under her paws as she joined her mentor.

"Did you have good dreams?" Violetfur asked.

Featherpaw shrugged. "Yeah," she lied.

The RoseClan medicine cats joined them in the moonlight.

"It should be raining again, soon, better go back to camp. At least it wouldn't be snowing this time," Sandyleaf touched Violetfur's shoulders with her tail, her old voice cracking.

"Goodbye, old friend," Featherpaw's mentor nodded, "Come on, Featherpaw."

Featherpaw waved her tail goodbye before following Violetfur into BrightClan's open forest. Her steps faltered as she rehearsed, her StarClan mentor, Rosepetal's warning in her head.

_'The dark of night can always cover the brightness of the sky leaving the storm to do the most damage. This is only a warning of what not to do, Featherpaw, not a prophecy. But ignore it and severe consequences will come. If you leave the hopeless to die the blood will be on your paws and will follow you to your destination. You will find one and become five.'_

Featherpaw shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Something wrong, Featherpaw?" Violetfur asked.

"No… Well, yeah, but it's really nothing," Featherpaw replied.

Violetfur blinked, knowing Featherpaw wasn't telling the whole story. Before her mentor could reply, though, they reached camp. The dark outline of Blackclaw shown in the moonlight, his watchful green eyes picking up every detail in order to keep his clan safe, he nodded to them as they passed.

"I expect the journey went well?" Blackclaw asked.

Violetfur nodded, "The night is silent, the moon bright."

The camp, located in an open hill in the middle of the forest, gave the BrightClan cats the high ground, sheltering them both from common flooding and enemy attacks and facing the warm sun in the day and eerie glow of the moon during night. The warriors and apprentices slept in the tree branches on the outskirts of the small clearing, their snores drifting into the silent night. The nursery and elders den sat perched on the top of the hill under the shelter of a low sweeping pine tree, Graynose's tail poked out of one of the branches. Darkstar's den was located under a tall rock- centered in the middle of the hill and just a couple tail-lengths away from the pine tree- doubled as the place for her to sit on while she called clan meetings. The medicine den, however, was midway in between the outer-edge of the clearing and the pine tree, sheltering the herbs under a small jutting rock. Thick bushes provided equal shelter for patients and medicine cat and her apprentice, though the den was perfectly silent tonight.

Featherpaw quickly curled up under one of the bushes, thick moss and feathers padded the ground and immediately relaxed her tired muscles. Her stomach growled, but she silenced it with the thought of eating in the morning. Featherpaw's blue eyes slowly closed, her tail tightly wrapped around her paws as the world of sleep claimed her.

* * *

"Featherpaw, Featherpaw, wake _up_!" Featherpaw woke up to find brown fur in her nose.

"Breezepaw, how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to wake me up before dawn after I get back late," Featherpaw grunted, blowing her friend's fur out of her nose.

Breezepaw backed away, "Sorry, Feather, I just kind of forgot. Blackclaw just said that I had the day off so I was wondering if we could hang out together!"

"Good for you, Breezepaw, but, unfortunately, I have duties that I have to do and I don't get days off like you warrior apprentices," Featherpaw crawled out of her nest and stretched, "But, perhaps you can help me with my duties."

"I could! Oh, that's wonderful Featherpaw! What are we going to do?" Breezepaw bounced up and down. "Are we going to High Oak to meet StarClan? Or, I know, we have to pull that thorn out of Redrose's paw!"

Featherpaw rolled her eyes, "I just go back from High Oak yesterday. We're going to collect cobwebs out of the caves."

"Oh, cool!" Breezepaw dashed out of the bush.

"Wait… did you say Redrose has a thorn in her paw?" Featherpaw asked.

Breezepaw nodded her head, "Hunting patrol yesterday."

"Ok, well before we go to collect cobwebs _I'm_ going to get it out, you stay here," Featherpaw trotted over to the tree where Redrose normally stayed.

She unsheathed her claws and began to climb it, finally reaching the bare branch where the abnormally plumb dark ginger she-cat was resting. Featherpaw poked her with one claw.

"Huh?" Redrose yawned, "Oh, hello Featherpaw, I was just going to come over to see you. What do you need?"

"Breezepaw told me you got a thorn in your paw yesterday while on a hunting patrol, is that true?" Featherpaw asked, jumping up next to Redrose.

"Yeah," Redrose lifted up one of her front paws.

Featherpaw scowled, "You should have had us look at it yesterday when we got back from High Oak."

She picked up Redrose's paw; the tissue was red and swollen, a sharp gray thorn poked far down in the pad. Featherpaw gently got the barely visible thorn in her teeth before giving it a hard tug. The thorn popped out leaving blood oozing from Redrose's pad.

"Thank you, Featherpaw, I guess I better go hunting or something," Redrose sprang down from the tree.

Featherpaw blocked her path, "Oh, no you don't! I think that's the last night you'll be spending in that tree. Sorry Redrose, but you know you're expecting kits, you have for quite some time and you should have moved to the nursery sunrises ago."

"But-" Redrose protested.

"Moleclaw might not force you to move to the nursery but I am," Featherpaw nudged her towards the pine tree. "Graynose will keep you company and I'll go get some marigold and cobwebs to stop the bleeding and infection in your pad. And Redrose, you're not quite young anymore and neither is Moleclaw, most likely this will be your last litter. It wouldn't be as easy as Leopardfoot, Robinwing, Mudstripe, and Gingerkit."

Redrose's eyes darkened as she mentioned Mudstripe and Gingerkit, Leopardfoot and Robinwing's litter mates. Gingerkit had died of green cough when she was five moons old; Mudstripe had been killed by a fox just sunrises after Featherpaw and Spottedlily were born.

"Fine, how much longer until they're born?" Redrose asked.

"I would guess a moon… maybe a moon and a half," Featherpaw replied before turning towards the herb-ledge in search for the marigold and cobwebs.

The marigold was stacked in neat slightly wilted bundles, Featherpaw made a mental note to collect some fresher leaves once they came out. She remembered when she first arrived in the medicine den; the herbs where scattered all over the floor. Featherpaw had been so disgusted she immediately straightened everything up, no one could complain now of a messy herb storage area. She picked up two wilted marigold leaves before dapping up the last of the cobweb with her paw, shaking her head at how low she had allowed the stocks of cobweb to get. Featherpaw turned around and dashed underneath the pine tree. Redrose was already curled up in an old nest; the scent of the previous owner was already gone.

"Lift up your paw again," Featherpaw placed the marigold leaves and cobweb down on the floor.

She chewed up the marigold and worked it into Redrose's pad before wrapping the cobweb over her paw to keep the marigold on the paw.

"All done; now don't go on any hunting or border patrols, and try not to put much weight on your paw. Check back with me at sundown and then I might get a good idea of when you can go on short walks out of camp, for now stay in camp," Featherpaw dipped her head to the senior warrior.

"Again, thank you Featherpaw, you'll make a wonderful medicine cat for the clan," Redrose laid her tail on her muzzle.

Featherpaw trotted out of the den and collected Breezepaw before leaving camp.

"Silverspot says she's expecting kits again," Breezepaw smiled, "New sisters and brothers for me!"

Featherpaw had to purr, "You'll have to wait two more moons. The camp is sure to be full with kits this newleaf."

The caves, dotting a rocky slope, went several feet under the mountain. Oak trees, their branches bare, dotted the side and gave the cats a place to break their falls. Featherpaw ducked under one of the 'caves' and quickly gathered the abandoned webs, clotting them around her tail in order to keep them off of the forest floor. She then traveled to the next cave, and the next repeating the same process. By the time Breezepaw and she had got through all of the crevices and caves the sun was already begging to sink. Breezepaw meant her with a lop-sided grin.

"Hey, Featherpaw, I know what your full medicine cat name should be!" Breezepaw's eyes glittered.

"What?" Featherpaw groaned.

"Spiderpelt!" Breezepaw tossed two tiny black spiders at her.

Featherpaw yelped and dodged the spiders, "I know what your warrior name should be."

"Oh? And what is that?" Breezepaw frowned.

Featherpaw leaped onto one of the rocks, a thin lair of slowly melted snow chilled her paws, "Hey, Frozenhead!" She pushed a lump of snow onto Breezepaw, almost burying her friend.

Breezepaw shook her head making freezing drops splatter Featherpaw's tabby coat, "Spiderpelt!" her friend taunted.

"Did you enjoy your shower, Frozenhead?" Featherpaw retorted.

Breezepaw bit her lip and Featherpaw turned leading them both back to camp. Frosty air bit into Featherpaw's coat.

"Looks like Leaf-bare is making a final shove," Featherpaw commented.

Breezepaw nodded and pressed up against Featherpaw. The sweet sound of voices came from the camp and the both picked up their pace; quickly making it back.

"Featherpaw!" Violetfur immediately approached them. "I'll take the cobwebs- Darkstar want to talk to you."

Featherpaw nodded, wondering why the clan leader would want to see her, surely Darkstar would be busy. She trotted up the hill finally reaching the pine tree. Darkstar's stony den was located on the slope down but happened to still be in the center of the camp. The black tabby leader sat perched outside of her den, her coat slowly blended in with fading light.

"Darkstar," Featherpaw dipped her head, "Violetfur said you would like to see me."

"Yes," Darkstar's voice was brisk, "Tonight meet me at the Song Pool- by RoseClan's border; don't tell anyone about this."

Featherpaw paused before finally nodding, "Tonight."

"Tonight," Darkstar repeated.

"Featherpaw, thank you for coming," Darkstar dapped one of her paws into the sparkling silver pool, a single moonbeam shown from the sky; evading the towering oak trees and landing gracefully on the water.

"What is this about?" Featherpaw asked.

Darkstar let out a challenging growl, "I think I'm expecting kits."

"Really? Whose are they?" Featherpaw asked.

Darkstar hissed, "The father is none of your business, remember who I am. See how many."

Featherpaw reached out and rested her paw on Darkstar's belly, "One."

Darkstar's eyes glowed, "What herbs do you have to get rid of it?"

The apprentice medicine cat took a stiff step back, "You have no right to get rid of an innocent living kit."

"And who's going to stop me?" Darkstar sneered.

"I am," Featherpaw replied. "I refuse to tell you."

Darkstar growled, "You fool! Tell me or I'll make your life more miserable than you can believe."

"I can't," Featherpaw struggled to keep her voice calm, "and I won't. It's only one kit. If you are careful no one will know you are carrying it and I'll help you with the delivery. Redrose will have her kits hopefully before then and I can say I found the kit in the forest if you want."

The dark leader knew she had lost, "You will pay for this, I guarantee it! I will go with your plan, but be silent or you might just find claws at your throat during the night."

Featherpaw spat, "Goodnight, _Dark_star."

* * *

_**A/N: Get me at **_**least****_ three reviews before I post the next chapter. By the way- sorry for this chapter taking so long. Feather wasn't cooperating this time. Please review or I'll *sop* cry! Next chappie is Blizz & Cloudy!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: You guys are awesome! Four reviews! :D This chapter is a sad one; sorry! Please review!_**

**_Thanks to:_**

**_halfmoon54- for reviewing_**

**_Howlsong13- thanks, I tried my hardest!_**

**_ShastamaeFirepool- Nope, poor kit :(_**

**_Echo of Dripping Water- Sorry, thanks for reviewing!_**

* * *

**_Ch.3_**

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code; to defend your clan even at the cost of your lives?" Snowstar asked.

"I do," Blizzardpaw replied solemnly.

She could hear Cloudpaw's nervous reply beside her along with the rest of her siblings replies.

"Hailpaw; from now on you shall be known as Hailstrike. StarClan honors you bravery and strength. Icepaw; from now on you shall be known as Icefang. StarClan honors your skills and endurance. Lilypaw; you shall be known as Lilyfrost. StarClan honors your grace and patience. Blizzardpaw…" her father paused.

Blizzardpaw looked up, her blue eyes gleaming with awe.

"From now on you shall be known as Blizzardmoon. StarClan honors your helpfulness and spirit," Snowstar announced.

Blizzardmoon felt her twin brother go ridged beside her.

"Cloudpaw, from now on you shall be known as Cloudwhisker. StarClan honors your hunting skills and gentleness. We welcome all of you as full warriors of CloudClan. Tonight we will have a feast!" Snowstar yowled.

Blizzardmoon grinned at her brother, who returned her smile.

"Hailstrike, Icefang, Lilyfrost, Blizzardmoon, Cloudwhisker!" the clan yowled.

"Hello Cloud_whisker_!" Blizzardmoon purred.

"Blizzard_moon_, I like it!" Cloudwhisker replied.

Blizzardmoon shrugged, "Yeah, I need to go say thanks to Blueheart. I'll be back."

Her old mentor was sitting in between his oldest ex-apprentice, Whispersun, and his mate, Bumblewhisker.

"Hello, Blizzardmoon, what would you like to eat… vole, rabbit, or vulture?" Bumblewhisker nosed the plump objects on the prey pile.

"Rabbit, please, one Cloudwhisker and I can share," Blizzardmoon nodded, "Blueheart, I would like to thank you for training me… it means a lot."

"You're welcome," Blueheart grinned, "Oh, Bumblewhisker; make that rabbit big enough for three. I think Squirrelfang would like to eat with Blizzardmoon and Cloudwhisker."

Blizzardmoon blushed, "Blueheart!"

Blueheart shook his head, "I see the way you're always looking at Squirrelfang and I'll tell you a secret… he likes you too."

"Really!?" Blizzardmoon said a bit too loud.

Blueheart nodded, "Here," he handed her the rabbit, "Go have fun!"

Blizzardmoon took the rabbit and made her way over to the young ginger warrior.

"Hi, Blizzardmoon, nice name by the way!" Squirrelfang turned.

_His personality is the total opposite of Icefang_.

"Thanks, hey, I was wondering if you wanted to share this rabbit with Cloudwhisker and me?" Blizzardmoon blushed.

A smile lit up Squirrelfang's face, "Sure!"

Blizzardmoon hurried over to Cloudwhisker and Squirrelfang joined them a second later.

"Rabbit's my favorite; it's a shame that we use them to capture vultures- they never get back to camp fresh. It's so hard to find a fresh rabbit these days!" Squirrelfang laughed.

"I like mouse," Cloudwhisker added, his voice trembling a bit.

Squirrelfangs eyes darkened, "That was always Mossypaw's favorite."

Blizzardmoon rested her tail his shoulders, "I'm sorry."

_"Mossykit! Come play moss ball with me!" Blizzardkit called out._

_ "Coming Blizz!" a little brown tabby she-kit bounced forward, her bright green eyes sparkling._

_ "So when do you get to be a _warrior_ apprentice?" Blizzardkit squeaked._

_ "Snowstar said early this morning… well he didn't say it exactly to me. I heard him saying it to Yellowpath. But be quiet! I don't want Squirrelkit to hear!" Mossykit replied._

_ "That's so cool! And in three moons I'll be joining you!" Blizzardkit replied._

_ A yowl sounded behind them, "Mossykit! I have something to tell you and Squirrelkit!"_

_ Mossykit nodded, and then whispered, "I think I know what it is. Got to go see what dad wants! See you later, Blizzardkit!"_

_ Blizzardkit sat down and curled her tail over her paws. Cloudkit and Lilykit joined her moments later._

_ "Icekit is so annoying," Lilykit's fur raised on her shoulders, "Only he wanted to play catch the mouse! He wouldn't let us sneak out of camp; he had to tell mom!"_

_ Cloudkit only nodded in agreement. _

_ Blizzardkit ignored her two siblings, watching Mossykit and Squirrelkit in the distance as they talked to their father. Squirrelkit's tail rose with excitement and Mossykit flashed a knowing smile toward Blizzardkit. _

_ "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath Tall Hill for a clan meeting!" Snowstar's voice rang out._

_ Blizzardkit joined Icekit behind a couple of warriors. _

_ "Hey Icekit!" Blizzardkit squealed._

_ "Hello, Blizzardkit. Are you having a good day so far?" Icekit asked._

_ "You're always so formal! But, I'm having a great day. So, you kept the rest of them from sneaking out, huh?" Blizzardkit purred._

_ "Yes," Icekit replied, "I suppose you could say that. Lilykit began it all; Hailkit arranged the plans."_

_ "What about Cloudkit?" Blizzardkit chuckled, "I doubt he could do _anything_."_

_ "That I must agree to," Icekit snorted._

_ "Shh!" one of the warriors whom Blizzardkit remembered as Blueheart glared at them._

_ Snowstar started again, "CloudClan is the strongest it had been since Cloudstar perished. Today we gather to appoint two new apprentices. Squirrelkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Squirrelpaw. Whispersun, you shall mentor Squirrelpaw. Squirrelpaw will be your first apprentice- I trust you to pass on your loyalty and kindness. Mossykit, from now on you shall be known as Mossypaw until you receive your warrior name. Blueheart, you have proved a strong mentor to Whispersun and I trust that you will pass on your humor and strength to Mossypaw."_

_ Mossypaw and Squirrelpaw proudly straightened up and joined their mentors._

_ Blizzardkit joined in calling the new apprentices names, "Mossypaw, Squirrelpaw, Mossypaw, Squirrelpaw!"_

_ "Blizzardkit," Honeyflower tapped her on the shoulder. "It's time for your nap; it's a bit chilly out here."_

_ Blizzardkit followed Honeyflower and Icekit to the nursery; she snuggled up next to her mother and drifted into a deep sleep._

_ When she awoke she came face-to-face with her mother's worried face._

_ "Lilykit, Hailkit, Cloudkit, Icekit, and Blizzardkit, I have some bad news to tell you," Honeyflower wrapped her tail around Blizzardkit and Cloudkit. "The two new mentors and apprentices were attacked by a fox on their tour of the territory. They managed to drive the fox off the territory. The next time you see Squirrelpaw, he'll look a bit different. The fox shredded one of his ears badly." Blizzardkit's mother took a deep breath, "And Mossypaw… Mossypaw is gravely injured. Right now she is in the medicine den; but Redthorn says she's not going to make it."_

_ Blizzardkit froze… her best friend… dead? Cloudkit was ridged behind her; suffering from the same shock. She looked over at Icekit, Hailkit, and Lilykit; but they didn't seem sad- in fact the seemed the opposite… did they not understand?_

_ "Mom, can we go see Squirrelpaw's ear?!" Hailkit asked, his voice blistering with excitement._

_ Honeyflower nodded, "He's in the apprentices den."_

_ Hailkit led Icekit and Lilykit out of the den, all three wanting to see Squirrelpaw's first battle scar. Blizzardkit inched closer to her brother, finding his white pelt comforting._

_ "Cloudkit?" she whispered._

_ "Yeah?" Cloudkit's squeak was barely audible._

_ "Do… do you think Mossypaw's going to go to StarClan?" Blizzardkit's voice shook._

_ Cloudkit's icy eyes darkened._

_ "Mom?" Blizzardkit asked._

_ "Yes, you may go see Mossypaw. Just be quiet and stick with your brother," Honeyflower read Blizzardkit's mind._

_ Blizzardkit stepped out of the nursery, all the sudden it seemed as if it was freezing outside. Cloudkit numbly followed her. The heather medicine den seemed even drearier, the scent of blood and herbs made Blizzardkit reel back._

_ "Cloudkit, Blizzardkit," Redthorn nodded, "Are you here to say goodbye to Mossypaw?"_

_ Blizzardkit barely had the strength to nod. Redthorn pointed them over to a small lump of brown tabby fur. Blood stained the cobwebs that wrapped the body in numerous spots. _

_ "Mossypaw?" Blizzardkit whispered._

_ Mossypaw moaned; her last whisper was barely able to reach Blizzardkit and Cloudkit's ears, "Good… goodbye Cloud… Cloudkit… Blizzard… Blizz."_

_ Her chest barely fell and rose for a couple of minutes before it was still forever. Blizzardkit buried her nose into her friend fur; she could hear Yellowpath, Mossypaw's father's pain filled yowl as he got back from camp from a hunting patrol. She could feel Squirrelpaw's raised pelt brush against hers as he grieved for his sister. She could imagine how Cloudkit was feeling right now- the same grief that was so strong in her heart… and at that moment Blizzardkit promised she would protect Cloudkit with her life._

Blizzardmoon was knocked out of her memories by Squirrelfang's gentle voice, "You okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine, don't worry about me." She looked up at right ear; most of it was gone- taken from the same fox that killed Mossypaw.

_Maybe StarClan took Mossypaw so that Cloudwhisker and I would be so close. So that Cloudwhisker could be happy._

"Silent vigil will be soon for you guys," Squirrelfang pointed his tail toward the setting sun. "Just remember not to dose off; don't lie down and try not to sit too often. Keep walking- it will help to keep you awake. Keep your ears and nose open; they'll help you more than your eyes will in the dark."

"Thanks for the advice," Blizzardmoon leaned up against him for split second before the moment was over. "I'm going to see Honeyflower; goodnight."

Snores echoed over the peaceful camp. Blizzardmoon and Cloudwhisker's white pelts stood out in the chilly darkness. Blizzardmoon felt frozen; but so far Squirrelfang's advice seemed to have worked. Slowly the first light of dawn brightened the camp.

"Good morning," Bumblewhisker approached them and winked at Blizzardmoon, "I trust last night went well. You all have the rest of the day off; get some sleep."

"Thank you," Blizzardmoon reminded herself that tonight they would be sleeping in the warrior's corner.

She fell into step behind Hailstrike and drowsily entered the warrior corner. The cats, most of which were still fast asleep, laid in the grass- some several tail-lengths apart, others mouse-lengths. Squirrelfang's green gaze caught Blizzardmoon's; he waved his tail for her to come over.

"Here, you can sleep in this nest," he flicked his tail at a patch of empty flattened grass beside his that smelt faintly of the newly retired elder, Reedfall.

"Thanks," she curled up; making sure Cloudwhisker had taken the empty nest next to hers.

Blizzardmoon breathed in the scents of the warrior corner. Long forgotten ones clogged her nose. She sniffed out Yellowpath's, Squirrelfang's father who died in a rogue attack. Crystalrain, Lilacwhisker's sister who died in the same attack. And she almost thought she could smell Mossypaw's scent on Yellowpath's nest. The thought of her long lost friend soothed Blizzardmoon and she fell into a deep sleep.

_Cloudwhisker and I are Warriors!_

* * *

**_A/N: So did you like this chapter? Hate it? Tell me what you think in a REVEIW! Give me three more reviews before I post the next chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter! I think that I will be setting up a schedule for this book so that (hopefully) the long breaks don't happen so often. I will be updating this book every Sunday- if not check on Monday. _**

**_I would like to give A REALLY BIG thanks to my 4 reviewers! _**

**_*halfmoon54- I agree; Mossypaw's death was really hard to write :(_**

**_*Stormfeather (Guest)- thank you so much! I hope you get an account!_**

**_*twinkleestar1801- thanks!_**

**_*ShastamaeFirepool- yeah :( Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_AND NOW ONTO THE STORY!- please review!_**

* * *

**_Ch.4- _**

Redrose's kits had been born a little less than a moon later- all three of them lively and healthy. The tom-kit, Redrose's largest, seemed the strongest. Moleclaw had named him Russetkit for his coloring. Redrose named both of the girls. Firekit- a ginger tabby was the liveliest while her sister, Swallowkit was the quiet one and she shared her father's brown tabby markings. Featherpaw thanked Starclan that they were born before Darkstar's; and that the dark tabby leader wasn't showing her kit badly. What had been worrying Featherpaw was that the BrightClan leader hadn't been seen all day. Violetfur had been keeping her apprentice busy up until now; promising Featherpaw that today would be the last night she would have the paw' at the end of her name. The medicine cat gathering was tonight and they both knew Featherpaw had completed her necessary training.

"Violetfur, do you think I could go out for a while?" Featherpaw finally asked.

Violetfur mumbled something before turning to Featherpaw, "Ah, Featherpaw, sure… You've been working hard all day."

Featherpaw quickly dashed out of the camp. She sniffed the air and picked up a lingering trace of Darkstar along with fear scent- something was definitely wrong. As she continued to follow the scent her pelt prickled; finally the scent grew fresh. It was silent around the empty fox-den and it was clear to the apprentice medicine cat that Darkstar had gone in there. Featherpaw took a deep breath before entering the tunnel; the scent of blood was almost overwhelming. Her paw hit soft fur.

_Darkstar!_

She immediately grabbed her leader's scruff. A thin wail rose up and she grew ridged.

_What? A kit!? _

Featherpaw nosed around in the darkness until her muzzle gently bumped into another furry object. She fastened her teeth gently around the kit's scruff and put the kit gently outside under the shelter of a tree before dragging Darkstar out. Darkstar's eyes were sightless and Featherpaw held her breath; waiting for StarClan to give BrightClan back their leader. Finally Darkstar's flanks heaved.

"Curse you, Featherpaw!" the leader's eyes blinked open. "I wouldn't have lost this life if it wasn't for you!"

Featherpaw nosed the dark gray she-kit towards Darkstar, "You had one kit; nurse her once and then I'll bring her back to camp. Meet me at the medicine den afterwards and I'll give you some borage to stop the milk- just make sure Violetfur isn't there."

Darkstar snorted and nosed the kit towards her belly.

"There, now go ahead and take it back to camp," Darkstar spit.

Featherpaw nodded and picked up the kit again, making her way toward camp. The kit was strangely quiet and she began to worry that it wasn't going to make the trip when she finally reached camp.

"Featherpaw?" she meant Breezepaw at the camp entrance; her jaw dropped when she saw what was in Featherpaw's jaws, "A kit! Oh, where did you get it?"

The apprentice medicine cat ignored her friend and took off towards the nursery, "Redrose, can you manage one more?" She put down the kit.

"Whose is it?" Redrose's brow furrowed, "Oh, what am I saying? Of course I'll take her!"

Featherpaw nodded and put the kit next to Redrose's other three, "I found her outside of camp; I figured that her mother left her."

Redrose nodded and gave the kit a little lick; her eyes darkening for a second, "What is her name?"

"Umm… Thunderkit?" Featherpaw said.

"Featherpaw!" Violetfur called from outside the den.

Featherpaw nodded goodbye to Redrose before joining her mentor.

"I hear you brought back a kit with you?" Violetfur asked.

Featherpaw starred at her paws, "Yes, Violetfur."

Violetfur's shoulders sagged, "What did you name her?"

"Thunderkit," Featherpaw replied.

"Very well, it is time to go to the Star Oak. We must go immediately," Violetfur gave her the bundle of herbs in her mouth and Featherpaw gulped them up.

"Why can't traveling herbs taste _better_," she complained.

Violetfur choose to ignore her and they hurried out of camp.

"I, Violetfur, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Violetfur asked.

"I do," Featherpaw dipped her head.

"Then by the powers that StarClan invested in me, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Featherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Feathersky. StarClan honors your determination and talent, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of… BrightClan," Violetfur finished the ceremony.

"Feathersky! Feathersky! Feathersky!" the medicine cats cheered.

Feathersky smiled and touched her nose to one of the ancient carvings in the trunk of the tree in front of her. Sleep immediately came to her.

_Rosepetal's russet pelt immediately appeared in front of her, "Oh, my little one, I am so, so, sorry." The StarClan cat's amber eyes couldn't meet Feathersky's. "A dark time has taken to your path. You will find one and become five. The time of the many trees and the windswept grass has come and with it has come sorrow and sadness; but also joy and peace."_

_ Feathersky's fur rose._

_ "You did right by rescuing Thunderkit," Rosepetal finally meant her eyes, "But we could do nothing to stop it. She was just too weak."_

_ A dark-gray she-kit came tumbling out of the bush; her green eyes twinkled with mischief._

_ "Where am I?" she squealed._

_ Feathersky couldn't answer._

* * *

"Do you promise to defend Brightclan even at the cost of your life and to uphold the warrior code without question?" Darkstar's voice boomed.

"I do," Breezepaw replied.

"Then from now on you shall be known as Breezeheart for your kindness and easygoing personality. The clan welcomes you as a full warrior. Serve your clan well," Darkstar dipped her head to the new warrior. "You will hold silent vigil tonight- starting now."

Breezeheart took her place at the entrance of the camp; wishing Featherpaw could have seen her warrior ceremony. She couldn't wait to see what her friends full name was and to share her warrior name with her. All the sudden an eerie wail rose from the nursery; making Breezeheart's fur prickle.

"Thunderkit is dead!" Redrose sobbed.

Moleclaw burst out of the warrior den followed by his daughter, Leopardfoot, and his son, Robinwing. Breezeheart sighed; Featherpaw would be very sad when she got home- she was the one after all that found the little rogue kit on BrightClan territory. The meows of Firekit, Russetkit, and Swallowkit sounded from the nursery as they sensed something was terribly wrong.

Feathersky woke up numb the next morning. Her mentor and she had arrived at camp to find- not to Feathersky's surprise- that Thunderkit had passed away in her sleep. She hadn't even told Breezepaw what her full name was- neither did Breezepaw tell her hers because of the silent vigil. At the thought of Breezepaw; the brown tabby entered Feathersky's bush-den.

"Sorry about last night, Feather…" Breezepaw starred at her paws.

"Feathersky," Feathersky muttered, "What's your warrior name?"

"Breezeheart," was her reply.

Feathersky sighed, "It fits you. Breezeheart, there is something I have to tell you."

"Thunderkit's yours?" Breezeheart's fur bristled.

"No!" Feathersky looked up in shock. "It's about Thunderkit… she's… you can't repeat this to anyone; Darkstar's kit."

"But… why didn't Darkstar say so?" Breezeheart asked.

"I figure it's because she doesn't have a mate… at least in this clan," Feathersky whispered.

"Like… she has a mate in RoseClan?" Breezeheart's eyes widened.

Feathersky nodded, "Darkstar came to me to ask for the right herbs to stop it… I said no. Breezeheart, this is serious… she's threatened to kill me if I tell who was Thunderkit's mother. She's already planning something in revenge."

"She'd do that?" Breezeheart backed up.

Feathersky closed her eyes, "Yes."

"Feathersky, I would like you to come with me," Darkstar's voice made the apprentice medicine cat's fur rise.

"Yes, Darkstar." she said tensely.

The black tabby led the way out of camp; the evening light barely streaming through the tops of the trees. Apprehension built in Feathersky's chest.

"I am sorry about my earlier behavior," Darkstar purred, "I was being dumb; very dumb; and I am very saddened by the loss of Thunderkit. She would have made a good warrior- a great warrior- one BrightClan could have desperately used. Redrose did everything she could to save her; you know. I'm sure that the loss has deeply affected you; and I'm sorry to have caused you this much pain."

Darkstar's rambling had caught Feathersky off of guard and before she realized it they had reached the RoseClan border.

Darkstar's eyes narrowed, "I think I heard something over there," she flicked her tail into the nearby bushes. I'll be right back."

Feathersky nodded and Darkstar hared off.

"Feathersky, is that you?" Feathersky whipped around.

"Windpaw!" Feathersky smiled, "How did you know my full medicine cat name?"

Windpaw smirked, "Actually, it's Windstrike; news gets around quickly."

"How's Tiny…" Feathersky nodded to him.

"Tinypetal; she's doing great- thanks for saving her from that river," Windstrike seemed to tremble for a second, "Feathersky; she threatened to kill my family if I didn't meet up with you tonight! I'm so sorry I… I betrayed you."

"Who?" Feathersky's eyes darkened.

A branch cracked and Windstrike darted over and licked her on the cheek before fleeing across RoseClan territory leaving Feathersky utterly puzzled about what the RoseClan warrior was talking about and about his recent actions… did he like her? That was against the warrior and medicine cat code!

All the sudden a brown tabby tom burst into the clearing, "FEATHERSKY! What were you doing with that RoseClan tom?!"

"Yes, Feathersky, I would like to know to… I've been tracking both of you and you've been meeting up many times quite… recently," a voice made Feathersky freeze.

_Darkstar… what is she talking about? That was the first time I've ever meant Windstrike except at the gatherings._

She faced Dirtstreak, Minnowclaw, and Spottedlily. Darkstar quickly walked up to Dirtstreak's side. That when she understood Windstrike's last words… Darkstar had pinned her up- making it seem as if she was meeting Windstrike and breaking two codes- the warrior code and the medicine cat code. Feathersky's shoulders sagged; there was no way out of this… everyone would believe Darkstar's fake claims- along with what her father, sister, and Minnowclaw had seen with their own eyes. And then there was the part with her bring back Thunderkit to the camp- everyone would think the kit was hers.

"Come back to camp this instant!" Darkstar hissed, "We'll see what the clan thinks of your behavior."

Dirtstreak and Minnowclaw surrounded her like she was an enemy trespasser or a murderer that they had found in the act on their territory. It would be useless to say anything… yet. The only cat with any chance of believing her would be Breezeheart; if she could even get a word in with her friend. She stumbled into camp; exhausted as Darkstar called the summons to rouse all cats out of their dens.

"We have a traitor in our mist!" Darkstar yowled, "Feathersky has taken a mate in RoseClan- breaking TWO codes!"

The tips of Feathersky's ears burned at the fake accusation.

"She should be killed!" a voice called out from the crowd.

Other cats joined in, "Kill her! Exile her! Punish her! De-mote her from her position of medicine cat! Stripe her of her warrior name!"

An evil grin spread on Darkstar's face, "I think that she should be killed. Farsight; will you do the honors."

The deputy's blue eyes flashed, "No, Darkstar. The warrior code says that we can't kill. Exile her instead."

Darkstar growled; anger flaring in her eyes, "Feathersky are not a member of BrightClan any longer and if you are found on our territory by dawn you will be killed. Farsight- the warrior code also says the leader's word is law."

Feathersky looked up at the sky; dawn was already approaching- fast. Her gaze meant Breezeheart; but her friend just looked away. Feathersky got to her paws and fled camp.

_No… no… no… _

Breezeheart watched as Feathersky stumbled out of camp… could her friend have lied to her about Darkstar? No. It didn't make any sense… she had never found any signs of night activity by Feathersky. Anyways; Darkstar's actions meant up perfectly with Feathersky's tale, which meant that Feathersky was innocent… and meant that Breezeheart should at least help her get safely off of BrightClan territory! Breezeheart got to her paws and trotted off toward the camp's entrance.

"Breezeheart," a voice made her freeze, "Where do you think you're going this time of night?"

"Darkstar," Breezeheart curtly nodded, "I… I thought we could use some fresh-kill; Feathersky's betrayal surely has unsettled the clan- and you; I'm sure."

The leader's green eyes flashed coldly, "That is very kind of you Breezeheart, but I'm sure a young, busy, and kind warrior like you needs her sleep. Go find Spottedlily and Minnowclaw; they are loyal cats that would be _good_ to hang around with- it's a shame that such a sweet, lovely, she-cat like you would fall into that murderous medicine cat _apprentices_ deception."

Breezeheart's pelt burned, "I will go check on Redrose's kits. They are sure to be shook up."

Darkstar snarled, "If I catch you sneaking out of camp after Feathersky… Breezeheart, you will be next. Do you understand?"

"Yes, _Darkstar_," Breezeheart held her tail high as she made her way to the nursery.

"Breezeheart, is that you?" Redrose's voice called out softly.

"Yes, it is, can I come in?" Breezeheart replied.

"You may," Redrose sighed.

Breezeheart walked in and her vision scanning over Redrose's three kits; all looking quite healthy.

"I can't believe Thunderkit was Feathersky's all along," Redrose looked at her paws.

"That's because she wasn't," Breezeheart hissed.

"What?" Redrose's eyes narrowed.

That's when Breezeheart realized what she had said.

"N… nothing," Breezeheart quickly replied.

"I know what you said; Breezeheart. Now tell me- who was Thunderkit's mother?" Redrose's tail twitched.

Breezeheart growled, "Darkstar- she pinned the whole thing on Feathersky. She's innocent."

Redrose's voice was filled with concern, "And she wanted the clan to believe that Thunderkit was Feathersky's so that Darkstar wouldn't get caught… Darkstar was my apprentice; and I knew ever since she was a paw' that she had been meeting with that RoseClan tom; Pouncehigh. I recognized his pelt color in Thunderkit immediately- although I kept quiet. And then when this thing came about… I got caught all up in it. Breezeheart- I am a queen with kits; I cannot leave in search of Feathersky. But you, you can- you can find her and protect her. Please, Breezeheart, she's your best friend."

Breezeheart's eyes widened, "But..."

"Breezeheart; Swiftkit and Jaypaw are dead and you don't even know who your parents are. Feathersky was your only attachment to BrightClan left… and now she's gone- but you still have a chance to go after her," Redrose meowed.

* * *

_**A/N: Yep, I exiled Feathersky! Yay for MEEE! Will Breezeheart go to find Feathersky? Poor Thunderkit... what's with me and killing kits and apprentices?! Next chapter is Blizzy's & Cloud's so if you want this book to continue I suggest that at least three people review... that's just a suggestion... or maybe it isn't... so REVEIW!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**~Willow**_

_**P.S. REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I'm sticking to the schedule so far! Remember every Sunday you get a new chapter! I would like to thank halfmoon54, Stormfeather (Guest), Silver wolf rain, and Blazing Ice Dragon for reviewing! Without you guys I wouldn't have made it to Ch.5! To say thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far; all of those who have reviewed can make up a kit to put in this book! The kit could be one of Blizzardmoon's kit; or I could use it for another cat; but I would really appreciate it! Please send it in a review and thanks to all of those who have reviewed in the past chapters!_**

* * *

**_Ch.5-_**

Squirrelfang's ginger tabby pelt rested up against her own as the new-leaf sun warmed her fur. Four moons had passed since her siblings and she had been made warriors- and since then Squirrelfang and her relationship had blossomed into something more than 'just friends.'

"Blizzardmoon," Squirrelfang's tail rested on her shoulders, "Have you seen the tension in between Lilyfrost and Icefang recently?"

Blizzardmoon shook her head, "Sorry, but I haven't."

Squirrelfang shook his head, "I mean; normally tension between brother and sister is normal… But this; it's like they really hate each other, it's not normal and it's scary. Maybe I can get them together to talk about it."

Blizzardmoon purred, "I know you can."

"What are you talking about?" a soft voice sounded from behind them.

"Cloudwhisker!" Blizzardmoon squealed.

She got up from her place beside Squirrelfang, "You know, we could go hunting like we used to."

A grin spread on Cloudwhisker's face.

"I'll be back, Squirrelfang," Blizzardmoon joined her brother.

Squirrelfang smirked, "You would think we were connected with cobweb by the way you act!"

Blizzardmoon choose to ignore the comment- instead leading Cloudwhisker out of camp.

"Let's go to High Hill," Cloudwhisker suggested.

She nodded in agreement, "And then we can take a trip down to the small forest and see if we can catch some squirrels or mice. Race you!"

Blizzardmoon took off; dirt and grass kicking up behind her. Cloudwhisker quickly sped off after her; though he never could quite catch up with his sister. Soon the largest hill on the moor appeared in front of them; they stopped to catch their breath. Blizzardmoon sniffed the air.

_Rabbit!_

She raised her tail to signal to Cloudwhisker and immediately dropped down into a hunter's crouch. As unperfected as hers was it worked every time. The crouch for hunting rabbits was the hardest to perfect- low to the ground but also spread out in order to speed up very quickly. Her back wasn't as low as Cloudwhiskers; who she said was the best hunter in the clan. Cloudwhisker quickly sneaked behind the rabbit; waiting for Blizzardmoon to get in position before letting out a low hiss. The rabbit's tail went up and it dashed towards Blizzardmoon. Blizzardmoon waited for it to get an inch in front of her before turning and hitting it over the head; she finished it off with a killing bite.

"Use it for catching vultures?" Cloudwhisker asked.

Blizzardmoon shook her head, "No vultures in the sky right now."

Cloudwhisker nodded and picked up the fresh kill.

"Forest?" he asked.

Blizzardmoon nodded, "Come on." She sprinted off.

As they drew near the forest her pelt prickled.

_Blood!_

She raised her tail for Cloudwhisker to stop.

"Do you smell that?!" she exclaimed.

His eyes widened and he gave a little nod; shoving the rabbit under one of the bushes. Blizzardmoon crept forward; into the trees. Her eyes closed when she saw whose bloody body was beside the pool.

"Squirrelfang!" she cried out nosing the ginger heap of fur.

"The bright flower will be crushed by the claws of frost," Squirrelfang's voice rasped, "Take care of them, Blizz…"

His flanks heaved once more before his breathing stilled.

Cloudwhisker pressed against Blizzardmoon, "What did he mean?"

Blizzardmoon shook her head, "I don't know!" She wailed.

He grasped Squirrelfang's scruff, "Come on; let's get you back to camp."

She didn't move; instead her eyes were fixed on a wisp of gray fur that had feel to the ground out of Squirrelfang's claws. She moved forward and sniffed it.

_Icefang!_

"Cloudwhisker, smell this," Blizzardmoon nosed the clump of fur.

Cloudwhisker put back down Squirrelfang and sniffed the fur, his fur immediately rising.

"Pretend you know nothing. Even if Snowstar banishes him he'd be out for our blood," He replied.

She sighed and dug a shallow scoop out of the ground; burying the fur, before helping Cloudwhisker pick Squirrelfang up again.

"Stop!" a growl sounded.

Blizzardmoon's eyes narrowed, "You killed him!"

Icefang smirked as Blizzardmoon leaped at him; smoothly slithering to the side. Blizzardmoon swiped at Icefang and the warrior ducked.

_He's toying with me._

"Blizzardmoon, stop," Cloudwhisker whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Blizzardmoon ignored him and quickly pinned down Icefang; raising a claw over his throat.

A ginger blur bowled Blizzardmoon off of Icefang. Blizzardmoon's unsheathed claws caught a bit of fur off of the cat.

"Lilyfrost, he murdered Squirrelfang!" Blizzardmoon hissed.

"And killing him will bring Squirrelfang back to life?" Lilyfrost questioned.

Blizzardmoon didn't respond, instead focusing on the gray tabby tom that had found his paws; his glaze resting on Lilyfrost's back.

"Watch out!" Blizzardmoon attempted to shove Lilyfrost out of the way; but it was too late.

Icefang had leapt, quickly taking Lilyfrost down. His claws were unsheathed above his sister's throat.

"Move back or she dies!" Icefang warned.

Blizzardmoon hissed- stepping back.

Icefang chuckled, "Lily, you were always so kind."

In a second it was all over, Icefang had ran off- leaving two murders for Blizzardmoon and Cloudwhisker to deal with.

"I'll go back to camp!" Cloudwhisker quickly meowed; dashing off.

Blizzardmoon weakly nodded; burying her nose into Lilyfrost's fur. Suddenly; a hiss made her fur rise and claws unsheathe.

"You murdered them!" Icefang's jaw gapped as he re-entered the clearing; followed by Snowstar, Hailstrike, Honeyflower, and Lilacwhisker.

Snowstar's eyes narrowed, "Icefang told us how you murdered Squirrelfang and then Lilyfrost when she spotted you and then how Cloudwhisker and he found you with their blood on your claws- and how you attacked him."

Blizzardmoon hissed, "Icefang's wrong- he's only trying to cover up his own deed.

"You murdered your own sister and mate!" Honeyflower wailed, "How could you, my own daughter?"

"I told you, I didn't!" Blizzardmoon screeched.

"Then how do you explain this?" Icefang lifted up one of Lilyfrost's paws- the one she had used with unsheathed claws to pin Blizzardmoon down and keep her from killing Icefang.

Tiny wisps of white fur glistened over her sister's black and gray claws.

"Show us your claws, Blizzardmoon," Snowstar's voice was quite- but held a certain threat in it.

"No," Blizzardmoon growled; clearly remembering how she had accidently got her claws in Lilyfrost's fur.

Snowstar leaped and pinned her down; pressing on her paw pad to extend her claws.

"Icefang was correct; gray and ginger fur is on her claws," Snowstar announced; letting her up. A long moment of silence seemed to stretch out as Snowstar decided his daughter's fate, "Blizzardmoon, you are now exiled from CloudClan," he finally said, "Since we are at the border- you must leave immediately; if you are not out of the territory in thirty seconds we will kill you."

Blizzardmoon got to her paws as Snowstar let her up.

"I didn't do it. You'll find that out sooner or later," she disappeared into the bushes with a hiss.

"Wait!" the snowy she-cat heard her twin brother's yowl in the distance. "Icefang's the murderer not her!"

* * *

Cloudwhisker's jaw dropped as he barely caught onto Snowstar's last sentence; then it seemed like his sister was gone in a second.

"Wait!" he screeched the only words he knew how to say at that moment, "Icefang's the murderer not her!"

He knew Blizzardmoon must have heard him; but her running figure grew smaller and smaller. Cloudwhisker picked up speed and hurried down the steep slope after her- not saying a word to the puzzled Snowstar. His sister continued to run; drawing farther and farther from him. Eventually, though, Blizzardmoon began to slow down- she might be fast, but she could only last for short sprints. Cloudwhisker caught up to her.

"Blizzardmoon!" Cloudwhisker panted. "What happened?"

"Icefang blamed me," her words were choked.

"I can explain everything to them! Come back home," Cloudwhisker begged.

"CloudClan is no longer home," Blizzardmoon hissed, "It gave up that title when my own father would not listen to a word I said."

Cloudwhisker's gaze dropped, "Then if you're leaving, I'm going with you."

* * *

The new-leaf sun warmed their coats as they made their way through the forest.

"So, what are we planning to do?" Cloudwhisker asked.

"Hunt," she ignored the main meaning behind his words.

He growled before disappearing into the undergrowth. Blizzardmoon licked her belly.

_I know what Squirrelfang meant. If Cloudwhisker knew… he would send me back to the clan immediately._

She stretched before turning in the opposite way Cloudwhisker went. Her nose immediately picked up the fresh scent of squirrel. Blizzardmoon dropped down into a hunting crouch; gliding smoothly over the forest floor. Her eyes narrowed in concentration when she spotted the squirrel's brown pelt. Blizzardmoon unsheathed her claws and leapt. The squirrel's eyes shut tight as it realized death was only a second away.

_Squirrelfang!_

Blizzardmoon's empty claws thudded on the forest floor; the squirrel immediately took off towards freedom. Her heart seemed to tear again as she thought of her dead mate.

"Couldn't find anything?" Cloudwhisker's voice sounded from behind her- in his jaws were two mice and a sparrow.

She weakly shook her head as Cloudwhisker dropped the two mice at her paws.

"Thanks," she muttered as she took a bite from one of them.

"I'm going to ask again," Cloudwhisker shuffled his paws, "What are we planning to do?"

Determination flared in Blizzardmoon's eyes, "We're going to start our own clan."

* * *

_**A/N: Now do you see where this story is going? Remember that if you have reviewed in a previous chapter you can summit a kit! Please review! **_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**~Willow**_


	7. Chapter 6: Part 1

**_A/N: I am sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was at a concert on Saturday, and on Tuesday-Friday I was in Virginia. I lost a lots of writing time due to my busy schedule last week... luckily this week my schedule's free! Expect to have one or two extra updates. Due to school starting and everything I'm going to start splitting the chapters up into 'parts' one chapter will be two to three parts- depending on how much time I have that week. Each update will contain a part- I have noticed my chapters have been getting shorter and shorter so I hope that this technique will make my writing better. _**

**_Replies to Reviews:_**

**_Stormfeather (Guest)- Rainkit will appear in the story soon! Thanks so much! You're going to love who I picked to be her mom!_**

**_ShastamaeFirepool- Thanks for Sunkit! She'll appear shortly. Works perfectly XD_**

**_Silver wolf rain- cool! _**

**_Now onto the story~_**

* * *

**_Ch.6- Part 1_**

Feathersky's paws were numb as she made her way over unfamiliar territory. Thunderkit was dead; she was exiled- was all that she did really worth it?

"_Yes, Feathersky, you gave me a chance to be in StarClan. Why do you doubt yourself? Your paws are set on the path towards your great destiny- it was bound to happen sooner or later. We're still watching you; you might not be a clan member- but you ARE a clan cat," Thunderkit's voice seemed to echo in her mind._

'But I don't WANT this destiny; I don't want to be clanless for the rest of my life!' her heart seemed to cry out.

_"That's not your destiny. It never was. Feathersky, look down at your paws," Thunderkit replied._

Feathersky did as she was told; her paw that she was about to put down on the ground froze in mid-air. A small dark gray kit laid in a pitiful heap right below her paw- one more inch and she would have crushed it. Her medicine cat skills immediately took over. She bent over and sniffed the kit; checking for any sickness or death scent.

'She's alive!' she thought happily, 'probably around five moons old.'

Feathersky gently nudged the kit with her paw.

"Wha…" the kit moaned; turning on her side, "Mum?"

"No, sorry," Feathersky replied.

Big amber eyes starred up at her, "Of' course not. Mum died a moon ago; Aunt Petal just left yesterday with her other kits. Why'd you around these parts? Too many fur-heads if you ask me. By the way, I'm Storm Dance; but you can just call me Storm."

"Fur-heads?" Feathersky asked.

"House-kitty's call them House-folk; Rogues or Loners call them Rainbow-pelts, Fur-heads, or No-furs… and then there are groups of cats that call them Two-legs; my grandmother was a 'clan-cat' called Lightningdance. My mom named me after her and my father," Storm Dance replied.

An idea suddenly popped into Feathersky's head, "Storm, would you like to come with me?"

Storm's head tilted, "Where?"

"I don't know," Feathersky admitted, "But I think to find a clan."

The kit's eyes narrowed, "Why? Mum said that Lightningdance was kicked out of the clan because an outsider made it look like she murdered the leader. Are you going to kick more cats out of the clan?"

Feathersky's eyes softened, "My names Feathersky. I'm the daughter of Dirtstreak and Leopardfoot; I trained under Violetfur as an apprentice medicine cat. I was exiled for attempting to save the leader's kit- she set me up so that she could exile me. I'm just looking for a new life; a place to call home."

"You're a clan cat!" Storm Dance's eyes widened, "Then yeah, I'm coming with you! Mum said clan cats were legendary!"

Feathersky laughed, "Then come on, and I'll tell you about clan life."

* * *

Storm's little dark gray pelt pressed against Feathersky's. Everything about the kit reminded her of Thunderkit.

"So did Breezeheart ever catch the squirrel?" Storm's innocent voice rang out.

"Yes," Feathersky's voice trembled.

_"Featherpaw! Look at that huge squirrel!" Breezepaw's voice rang out._

_ Featherpaw snorted, "Breezepaw, you're supposed to be helping me collect this dock!"_

_ "That doesn't mean I can't catch it!" Breezepaw bounded away, "Jaypaw will want it!"_

_ Featherpaw shook her head; nipping off another stalk of the plant in front of her. She could hear Breezepaw's yelps off in the distance as the new apprentice chased the fleeing creature all over the forest. Finally Breezepaw dropped the half-mangled skinny squirrel at her paws._

_ "My first catch," Breezepaw purred, "It's HUGE, don't you think, Feather?"_

_ Featherpaw snorted; pretending that the squirrel really was a good catch, "Blackclaw will be pleased! You did an excellent job catching that squirrel. Well, I'm ready to go back to camp; come on."_

_ She picked up the clump of leaves in her jaws while Breezepaw proudly carried the squirrel. The trip back to the camp seemed to last only seconds. The worried faces of their clanmates meant them inside._

_ "Breezepaw, Violetfur says Jaypaw wouldn't last tonight," Blackclaw's voice was tense, worried._

_ Breezepaw's face fell._

_ Blackclaw noted the mangled squirrel hanging from Breezepaw's jaws, "Is that your first catch?"_

_ The young warrior apprentice didn't reply._

_ "Yes, it was, Blackclaw," Featherpaw replied for her._

_ "Breezepaw, would you like to eat your final meal with Jaypaw?" Blackclaw asked gently. "You can tell him all about how you caught it. I'm sure he'll appreciate your squirrel."_

_ Breezepaw nodded, allowing Featherpaw to guide her to the medicine cat den._

_ "Hey, Breezy," a voice called softly from inside._

_ "Jay," Breezepaw ran to her brothers side, "I caught my first catch."_

_ Featherpaw stood outside the den, watching Jaypaw and Breezepaw share the squirrel; needless to say they both didn't eat very much. She hated being unable to help the tiny slate gray tom. Violetfur said that nothing could be done- it had happened before; strange lumps on the body that were always fatal. Leopardfoot_, _being Jaypaw and Breezepaw's foster mother, was the first one to discover the strange lump on Jaypaw's front right leg. Slowly he got sicker and sicker and the lump moved to his throat. Skystar, the kindly old leader before Darkstar, gave Jaypaw his apprentice name- even though he knew he would never become a warrior._

_ "Jaypaw?" Breezepaw's worried voice sounded from inside the den, "Jaypaw!"_

_ Featherpaw rushed in, just in time to see Jaypaw's final breath. His flanks heaved weakly and his eyes closed._

_ "Jay!" Breezepaw called out again as Violetfur entered the den._

_ "I'm sorry, Breezepaw, he's gone. Jaypaw's in StarClan," Violetfur sighed._

"Why are you so sad?" Storm's voice knocked Feathersky out of her memories.

"It's a long story," Feathersky regained her posture.

Storm stumbled on her tired paws.

Feathersky noticed and led her over to a nearby bush, "Come on, let make some nests and find a place to sleep for the night."

She nodded tiredly and helped Feathersky clear out the old leaves under the bush and gather moss to put down. Feathersky threw herself on the soft moss, her exhaustion quickly luring her to sleep. The last thing she remembered was Storm's tiny warm body pressing up against her.

* * *

_**A/N: Can you guys please review? If you don't know what to review about answer one of these questions:**_

_**What did you like about this chapter?**_

_**Do you like Storm Dance's personality? **_

_**So plz review!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**~Willow**__ & Azzy_

**_Um... how did you get on here?_**

_I typed...?_

**_Tree frogs CAN NOT type! _**

_I can... MAHAHAHAHA!_

**_Plus I'm at my aunts house and your in your cage at home with your boyfriend._**

_Reeba is not my boyfriend!_

That's not very nice.

**_HOW DID YOU GET ON HERE REEBA!_**

_I invited him._

Yeah! 

_**GRR... WHAT DO YOU BOTH WANT?**_

_CRICKETS!_

I wanted to tell all the people who have reviewed that you really do love reviews and you get really, really, hoppy when people review. So take it from the tree frog that Willow rescued... REVEIW!

**_That's sweet, Reed._**

Thanks. Have a hoppy day! Come on Azzy.

**_Well then... review & have a nice day!_**

**_~Willow_**& Swifter

_**(oh...no...)**_


	8. Chapter 6: Part 2

**_A/N: Hi guys! I have to say, I'm a tad bit disappointed by the tiny amount of reviews that I have been getting... I would like to give a bit *hug* to Silver wolf rain and Stormfeather (Guest) for their continued support! I so hope you can get an account Stormfeather! If any of my readers would please tell their friends about this story I would be delighted! This 'part' is written in Breezeheart's P.O.V; if you are confused on what is happening I'll say this: Breezeheart is having a dream of a memory of her kit-hood. Hope you enjoy and please review!_**

* * *

**_Part 2_**

_The golden she-kit played outside; springing from side to side chasing an unlucky leaf that had just fallen into her paws. Light brown spot blended into her pelt; making her blend in perfectly with the ground; her green eyes blended in perfectly with the life that seemed to blossom everywhere around her._

_ "Featherkit! Do you want to play leaf- catch with me?" the kit's paw darted out and swept up the leaf._

_ "Sure Spottedkit!" Featherkit bounded over; tackling her and taking the leaf._

_ Breezekit watched from her shelter under the pine tree as the two sisters tossed the leaf back and forth. She watched her siblings and the oldest kit, Minnowkit, approach Leopardfoot's kits._

_ "Can we play?" the smallest pale ginger she-kit asked._

_ "Sure Brightkit, Jaykit. You want to play to, Minnowkit?" Featherkit squealed._

_ The black tom-kit nodded; towering over all the younger kits, "I think that I should be the judge; if you all don't mind. Featherkit and Spottedkit should each be the leaders of their own teams. Brightkit, you're on Spottedkit's team. Jaykit, you will be on Featherkit's."_

_ All kits squealed in delight. Breezekit's pelt bristled… they always left her out of the fun._

_ "I'm Featherstar!" Featherkit announced, "Leader of FeatherClan. Jayheart is my loyal deputy!"_

_ "And I'm Spottedstar," Spottedkit piped up, "Leader of SpottedClan… and Brightsun is my… awesome deputy!"_

_ Featherkit snarled._

_ "Of course, I'm Minnowstar, leader of StarClan," a bored Minnowkit said, "Wait… where's Breezekit? We need someone to pick up the leaf if it falls out of our reach!"_

_ Breezekit tensed- they always made her do that job._

_ "I smell her!" Spottedkit squealed racing over to Breezekit's hiding place._

_ Breezekit made a run for it; but her bigger denmate quickly overtook her._

_ "Hey! We need you to help us play our game!" Spottedkit snorted._

_ Breezekit cowered, "No! I no want to pick up your dumb leaf!"_

_ Spottedkit sunk her claws deeper into Breezekit's pelt, "You do what I say or I will rip you to shreds; little rogue."_

_ "Spottedkit! Stop hurting her; it's her choice if she wants to join or not!" Featherkit's voice made the golden kit sheathe her claws. "Maybe we should all play this time. You can have Minnowkit on your team- I'll take Breezekit on mine."_

_ Spottedkit snorted, "Then you'll lose."_

_ "So be it," Featherkit replied; escorting Breezekit over to the clearing where the rest of the kits were playing._

_ "Hey, Minnowkit, you're on Spottedkit's team. Breezekit's playing on mine," Featherkit gathered Jaykit and gathered them in for a team-meeting. "Okay, I'm patrol leader; my name is Featherleaf. Jaykit, your name is Jayheart and Breezekit, yours is Breezeshadow. Breezeshadow, you're small; use your agility for your own good. Jayheart; you're a fast thinker. If you see something that I don't I want you to call it out and re-route our patrol."_

_ "Are you guys ready yet?" Minnowkit's voice sounded from behind them; he was leading Spottedkit and Brightkit- clearly having taken over Spottedkit's patrol. "I'm Minnowstar; leader of MinnowClan. This is Spottedfur and Brightsun. We're taking this leaf for ourselves."_

_ "Never!" Featherleaf squealed in reply, "I am Featherleaf, leader of this BrightClan patrol! My loyal warriors, Jayheart and Breezeshadow, will stop you!"_

_ Minnowstar chuckled, "MINNOWCLAN! ATTACK!"_

_ Breezeshadow immediately found herself pinned by Brightsun. Even though she was small, her sister was smaller and Breezeshadow knocked her off; gently cuffing her sister's ear. She looked around the battle field; Featherleaf and Jayheart were holding off Minnowstar. They were blocking him blow for blow. Breezeshadow re-directed her attention to Brightsun as her own green eyes meant her sister's bright amber. Brightsun reared up; attempting to squish Breezeshadow underneath her ginger kit-fluff. Breezeshadow jumped out of the way; waiting for Brightsun to fall on her nose before jumping on her sister and dealing a gentle claws-sheathed blow to her back. Again she looked around the battle field and realized the critical miscalculation she had made earlier! Spottedfur had disappeared. _

_ Breezeshadow looked around wildly for her foster sister's pelt. She saw a flash of gold only a couple warrior tail-lengths from the leaf. She; the lonely kit in the nursery, would have to save the day! She raced forward as fast as her little legs could carry her and snatched the leaf._

_ "You will never get it, Spottedfur!" she hissed; but through a mouth of leaf it sounded like, "Ooh el bevr hig fit, Scootedpurr!"_

_ Spottedfur dashed forward; attempting to pick up Breezeshadow by the scruff._

_ Breezeshadow hopped out of her way; the golden spotted kit hissed, "Fox dung!"_

_ Quickly, Breezeshadow dashed towards the nursery._

_ "If that tiny kit can get the leaf to the nursery before Spottedfur gets her; I'll call a retreat!" Minnowstar purred; clearly thinking that Breezeshadow wouldn't be able to make it._

_ 'I will!' Breezeshadow thought; her little legs moving as quickly as possible. _

_ Spottedfur's heavier footsteps sounded from behind her moving closer and closer. All the sudden the golden kit was upon her. A sudden idea popped into Breezeshadow's head. She immediately stopped running and ducked. Spottedfur continued on; stopping when she realized her target had disappeared. Breezeshadow took her moment of confusion and continued to race towards the nursery, putting a couple warrior tail lengths between Spottedfur and herself. The nursery was now so close… she was almost there! One more step… her legs ached with exhaustion. There! _

_ "AND BRIGHTCLAN HAS WON! Minnowstar, take your warriors and leave our land," Featherleaf yowled._

_ Minnowstar growled, "MINNOWCLAN, RETREAT!"_

_ Featherkit dashed up to her, "Thanks Breezekit! You did great. Do you want to come with me?"_

_ "To do what?" Breezekit asked._

_ "Well… Redrose brought back this really tasty plumb mouse before we started playing. I was thinking we could share it!" Featherkit offered._

_ "Yes, please!" Breezekit purred._

_ "So you will?!" Featherkit skipped excitedly._

"Yes," Breezeheart's eyes blinked open; the gentle snores of the sleeping warriors drifted into her ears.

She remembered Redrose's conversation with her that day.

_You still have the chance to go after her._

_ Swiftkit and Jaypaw are dead and you don't even know who your parents are._

_ Feathersky was your only attachment left to BrightClan._

_ Are you going to go?_

_ Yes._

The realization hit Breezeheart like a claw would in the mist of battle. She looked around the warriors den one last time before taking off into the still, dark night.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, it would really make my day. School will be starting on Tuesday for me- but don't worry I'll try my best to keep my updating schedule and make sure the updates are up to quality! I would really like to get three reviews this time; otherwise I might make Ch.7 three parts instead of two... so I would really appreciate if you would ALL review! Even a simple 'reviewing' would be perfectly fine... If you don't know what to put; answer this question:**_

_**What do you think of Breezeheart's personality? (hyper and loyal) Would you change anything about her if she was your character?**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**~Willow who wants reviews :P**_


	9. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Sorry I didn't update last Sunday! My life has been crazy- I started high school two weeks ago and am now getting 2-3 hours of homework each night. I will not leave you on this story! DONT WORRY! Hopefully, this wouldn't happen again. This chapter might be riddled with mistakes- didn't have time to proofread._**

**_Reply to reviews:_**

**_Silver wolf rain- thanks a ton for reading this story and for your lovely reviews! It makes me so happy!_**

**_Stormfeather(Guest)- sorry I wasn't able to reply sooner! You don't really have to even look at forums, I find that I'm to busy for most. There are inappropriate stories, but you just have to be careful when you choose them: look the summaries and the rating. Sometimes the rating will lie, but if you get into the book and there's really badly spelt writing most likely its a troll-fic and will have a bit of inappropriate material. Don't read those- they give you headaches! If your un-sure about a fic you might want to ask your mom to quickly read it to make sure its okay- I promise you this fic is totally okay... I would never put anything horrible in it, so don't worry ) If you don't want to bother your mom you can always ask me to make sure they're okay. I wouldn't mind at all. :) Hope to hear more from you and that you'll get an account! _**

* * *

******_Ch.7_**

Blizzardmoon felt sick. Her stomach felt like she had ate crow-food; her paws ached.

"Cloudwhisker?" she muttered quietly.

"Yes?" Cloudwhisker replied.

"Can we stop…? I have something I have to tell you," Blizzardmoon laid down on the pine-forest floor; not waiting for a reply, Cloudwhisker sat down beside her. "I'm expecting Squirrelfang's kits," she said bluntly.

"You're _what_?" Cloudwhisker squeaked, "And you didn't tell me before hand? How long is it until they come?"

Blizzardmoon starred at her paws, "A half-a-moon?"

"And all along… I thought you were just getting overly-fat on the fine pickings we've been having!" Cloudwhisker mumbled, "You can't travel anymore."

Blizzardmoon's pelt bristled, "And _why_ not!"

"Most queens move to the nursery when they're a moon and a half away from having their kits! It's amazing nothing's happened with all the traveling we've been doing. You stay right here while I find a good place for a den nearby. No moving, I'll be back in a moment," Cloudwhisker vanished into a patch of undergrowth nearby, leaving Blizzardmoon to relax.

Blizzardmoon sat her head down on her paws, sleep slowly claiming her.

"Blizzardmoon! I found the perfect place!" Cloudwhisker's voice woke her up.

"Good," Blizzardmoon followed Cloudwhisker into the forest.

* * *

_"Blizzardmoon," a familiar voice called to her._

_ "Squirrelfang!" Blizzardmoon raced forward; burying her nose in her mate's ginger pelt, "Oh, I've missed you so much!"_

_ "So have I," Squirrelfang twined his tail with hers. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer; I've come to tell you that I'm proud of you; I want you to be happy. Follow your heart my love, you're young- live your life to the fullest and know that I'm always looking down at you; and our lovely kits."_

_ He licked her one last time; a tender, loving lick- and the dream shattered into pieces._

Blizzardmoon stretched out infront of the den, the sun shining on her belly-fur. Her flanks suddenly heaved; a sudden pain shooting down her spine. Attempting to not alarm her brother; Blizzardmoon got up, "Hey, Cloud?"

Cloudwhisker's head bobbed up and down, "Are you okay?"

"Yep, I'm wonderful," her voice cracked.

"You're lying." Cloudwhisker stated, "Let's hurry up and get you back to the den before the kits come."

Her brother moved to her side, allowing her to put most of her weight on him. The den was perfect. A small- shrubby bush with large leaves gave enough room for maybe five cats underneath; tall grass surrounded it and provided the perfect cover. Cloudwhisker led her to the only nest under the bush- much larger than a normal nest.

'_A queen's nest… that was nice of him,' _Blizzardmoon thought as another spasm left her panting.

Dusk had come- leaving Blizzardmoon tired and with only one kit at her belly. The kit cried out as Cloudwhisker anxiously licked it; it's gray and ginger paws batting the air, "A tom, Blizz."

Another spasm left Blizzardmoon trembling; a she-kit joined her larger brother- this one already letting out a squeal; her pelt reminding her mother briefly of Squirrelfang. Soon enough a little white she-kit joined her sister and brother; tiny gray flecks dotting her fur. Blizzardmoon's world was filled with pain… _something's wrong!_

* * *

Blizzardmoon gazed at her kits, a look of joy on her face- there were five, joining the three oldest kits were a light brown tom-kit and the weakest one, a pale ginger-and-white she-kit.

"The oldest one's name is Bonekit," Blizzardmoon noted the white bone-shaped splash on his hind leg, "This one's Sunkit," she touched the ginger she-kit lightly with the tip of her tail, "Look at her white paws!"

Cloudwhisker smiled.

"Do you want to name the white one with the gray spots?" Blizzardmoon asked.

Cloudwhisker timidly nodded his head, "Rainkit, she looks like she has little rain-splashes on her pelt."

"Okay, the small pale ginger-and-white she-kit's name is Crystalkit," Blizzardmoon purred.

"Hoping she'll have your eyes?" Cloudwhisker chuckled.

Blizzardmoon snorted, "No… well maybe. The final kit… the light brown tabby tom will be known as Mosskit."

_Blizzardpaw sat in the clearing; starring out the camp entrance._

_ "Sorry, Blizzardpaw, I know you wanted to be Redthorn's apprentice," a long-haired ginger tom pressed against her. _

_ "It's okay, Oakleaf, it was never your fault- sorry I yelled at you like that," Blizzardpaw grunted._

_ "And… I'm sorry I couldn't save Mossypaw," Oakleaf continued on, "I know she was like a sister to you."_

_ "Not your fault, either," Blizzardpaw's eyes darkened._

* * *

"Rainkit, come on and open up your eyes!" Sunkit nudged her smaller sister; her bright green eyes having already opened a couple of days ago, "You're slower than Bonekit was!"

"I opened my eyes before you!" Bonekit stopped licking one of his gray-and-ginger forepaws.

"Did not!" Sunkit growled.

"Did to," Bonekit replied in his usual calm and stubborn manner.

"Did-," Sunkit was cut off by her uncle's voice.

Cloudwhisker entered the den and let out a purr of amusement, "Sorry Sunkit, but Bonekit is right."

Bonekit blinked his large dark blue eyes at Sunkit, a snicker appearing on his face. The two arguing kits had not realized that Rainkit had opened her eyes while they were talking.

"Hey, Sunkit, what color are my eyes?" Rainkit asked from behind them.

"You haven't even opened your eyes yet, Rainkit! How am I supposed to know?" Sunkit spun around angrily; a wide 'O' slowly appeared on her mouth as she looked straight into Rainkit's ice blue eyes.

"What color are they?" Rainkit repeated.

"Just like uncles," Bonekit took over for Sunkit.

"I could have said that!" Sunkit snapped back.

Bonekit shrugged, "Hey Mosskit, have you opened your eyes yet?"

"Yep, while you were all bothering Rainkit about her eyes, I decided it was time to open mine!" Mosskit squealed; bouncing to Bonekit's side. "So… what color are they?"

"Green, like Sunkit's, but they're a tad bit brighter," Blizzardmoon gently wrapped her tail around her kits.

Sunkit pulled away from her mother, "Can we go outside yet?"

Blizzardmoon shook her head, "Why don't you wait for Crystalkit to open her eyes?"

"But Mom, she hasn't even spoken yet!" Sunkit replied, "Right, Rainkit?"

Rainkit timidly nodded, "What's wrong with her momma?"

"She's just a bit… slow," Blizzardmoon's voice shook; fear for her tiniest kit flooding back into her. "Ok, why don't you all go outside and play- give Crystalkit some time to sleep without you constantly talking. Cloudwhisker, will you watch them?"

"Yippee! Wonderful!" the kits chorused.

Cloudwhisker nodded and herded the kits outside, "Now, has Blizzardmoon told you clan kit's favorite game yet?"

They all shook their heads.

"Okay, let me explain the rules of moss ball!" Cloudwhisker tossed a small ball of moss at Bonekit, who quickly caught it with a paw of claws, "Moss ball is not only fun, but it teaches important life skills- like teamwork, agility, stamina, accuracy, paw-swipes, pouncing, and many other things. Today we're going to play steal-team moss ball. Bonekit, Mosskit, you will be working in a team- Sunkit, Rainkit, you will be together and the other team. The object of game is to pass the moss ball to your other team-mate without the other team stealing it. Therefore, Bonekit and Mosskit will pass it back and forth and Sunkit and Rainkit will attempt to steal it. If either Rainkit or Sunkit get it; then they will take over Bonekit and Mosskit's role and Bonekit and Mosskit will take over theirs. For this game the rules are: no biting, no clawing, no tackling, and no hissing!"

"Really?" Sunkit hissed at the last rule.

"Sunkit, really, what did I just say?" Cloudwhisker replied.

"No hissing," the ginger she-kit grumbled.

"Then don't do it or I'll send you right back to the nursery," Cloudwhisker gave her a lick, "Now… 3… 2… 1… GO!"

Bonekit quickly passed it over to Mosskit; who swiped it back to his brother- which in turn was stolen by Rainkit with a massive leap and a quick paw-swipe to Sunkit. It smacked a dazed Sunkit right in the nose; who in turn hissed- a fact Cloudwhisker choose to ignore. Bonekit quickly picked it up and it became a fight between the two dominate kits. Mosskit and Rainkit sat down as they watched Sunkit leap after Bonekit- quickly catching up- and tackled him.

"Sunkit, I said no tackling too!" Cloudwhisker called out.

The she-kit ignored him and continued fighting Bonekit for the moss; Cloudwhisker let out a defeated sigh and sat down beside Mosskit and Rainkit.

"Cloudwhisker!" Blizzardmoon excitedly bounced out of the nursery, "Crystalkit said her first word!"

"Really?" Cloudwhisker got up and licked his sister's ear, "What was it?"

"Wonderful," Blizzardmoon's voice got caught in her throat, "It was wonderful."

Crystalkit listened as her brothers and sisters played outdoors.

_Maybe I should talk and open my eyes?_

Cloudwhisker's feeble protests sounded from outside as two of them got into a tussle.

_Probably Bonekit and Sunkit… they're always fighting._

Her mother's gentle tongue rasped over her fur.

_Maybe I am supposed to talk? Am… am I 'different' like Sunkit says? Well, I guess I should talk. Hmm… what should I make my first word be? Mosskit said first words were important- he messed up though, he said, he said 'yucky'… I wonder what's so wrong with that word. Well… they did say 'wonderful' when mommy said they could go outside… and they sounded like they wanted to go outside… so maybe 'wonderful' would be a good word to say… yeah! That's just what I'll say!"_

"Wu… won… ver… va…dul," Crystalkit laughed- knowing how different it sounded from her siblings'.

Blizzardmoon stopped licking her and ran outside. From her mother's excited voice she knew she had said the right thing.

* * *

Forest licked his sister's tortoiseshell shoulder, "Ash, I think we need to be on the move once again."

Ash sighed, "Come along, kits, we need to move on."

"Mom, we're four moons old now! We're not exactly 'kits' anymore!" the smallest, a pale tortoiseshell she-kit protested.

"Reliah, we need to go," Ash replied sternly.

Reliah snorted, leaving her comfy spot between her gray tabby brother and her darker tortoiseshell sister.

"Mother?" the gray-and-black tom-kit called out from his place beside the gray tabby kit.

"Yes Vinter?" Ash replied.

"Why are we always running again?" Vinter meowed.

His brother snorted, "Because we're being chased."

"Grayson!" his mother hissed, "Don't alarm your brothers and sisters!"

"Why'd you and uncle run away from that rogue group?" the tortoiseshell she-kit meowed.

"Hush, Poppy," Ash scolded.

"Ash," Forest's worried voice sounded up again, "We need to go _now_!"

"Oh dear," Ash shoved her kits forward, "Run, kits! I'll lead the way. Forest… can you make sure they don't fall behind?"

Forest nodded- the sound of running filling the air; whether it was all from the little group or not was the question. Vinter, being the smallest kit, was the first to fall behind.

"Come on, Vinter, you have to run!" Forest coaxed him along.

"Can't. Go. Any. Farther," the kit struggled for breath- his mother and siblings stopping in hopes that he'd get back up.

Forest picked the kit up by the scruff, foot-beats from behind them confirmed their worst fears: their enemy was indeed behind them and gaining rapidly. Again they took off, running as quickly as possible. Poppy was the second to fall- and was quickly picked up by her mother in the same manner. A yowl from behind stopped the little group in their tracks.

Forest dropped Vinter, "Run!"

Vinter ran after his mother and sister, some of his strength regained after his uncle carried him.

"Forest!" Ash yowled.

"Don't worry about me! Keep on running!" Forest turned to face the attackers, a huge dark gray tom, an old white-and-pale gray she-cat with scars crisscrossing her pelt, and a skinny ginger tabby tom that looked like he was barely past kit-hood.

The dark gray tom signaled his followers to take Ash and the kits while he pounced on Forest. Forest kicked him off and they circled each other.

"Why, Rezkin? We've been out of your territory for ages," Forest hissed, hackles raised.

"Oh, Forest, as naïve as always, I'll put it blunt… your sister is _my_ mate, and as _my _mate she is _mine_ and I would also like _my_ kits- the two of them," Rezkin snorted.

"The _two_ of them?" Forest snarled.

"Just look behind you," Rezkin replied.

Forest spun around, his jaws gapping in disbelief. Vinter and Poppy's tiny little bodies were laid on the ground; never to rise again. Ash fought bravely against the old she-cat, Grayson and Reliah used the fighting moves they knew against the ginger tabby tom.

Rezkin's green eyes glinted in the sunlight, "It's really a shame… that little tom… was it Vinter? And that pretty little tortoiseshell… they both shared my handsome green eyes. Oh well, they were the weakest. I would have to say… I despise that pale tortoiseshell she-kit more than anything. She shares _your_ ugly hazel eyes; the picture of uglyness. Looks like moldy crowfood. Hey, Max, you want to finish off that she-kit?"

The ginger tom, Max, nodded quickly and snaked an unsheathed paw towards Reliah's open stomach.

"Reliah!" Forest yelped and dashed into Max's side before the ginger tom could even touch the kit.

Max joined Vinter and Poppy moments later. Forest was horrified, backing away from the ginger body in front of him.

"You see, Forest, you nothing but a little murderer, a monster," Rezkin laughed, pinning Forest down, "Now, _kit_, sit back and relax. Ezira, you want to finish off his sister?"

The battle hardened white-and-pale gray she-cat's eyes narrowed, "I though you said you wanted her and the two strongest kits left behind."

In just a leap Ezira was staring face-to-face with Rezkin, "Do not question me, you old fool!" Rezkin raised one claw and scored it down the she-cat's already shredded ear.

He pinned back down Forest, before nodding to Ezira once again. Grayson yelped and rushed to his mother's aid. He didn't last long before he was clawed by Ezira. Forest struggled in vain with Rezkin's weight but he had no chance against the huge, skilled, rogue leader. Ash's life was over in just seconds.

"Ash!" Forest cried out as Rezkin leaped off of him.

He darted forward and swept his claws over Ezira's throat, the old she-cat fell into a crumpled heap. Rezkin slowly circled Forest and his two kits, one injured.

"What were you thinking when you ran away?" Rezkin growled, "You're nothing more than a coward and a murderer."

"At least that's better than being a bloody killer and such a horrid leader that your own cats cat stand you!" Forest spat back.

Rezkin snorted, "Oh, you pathetic fool, I'll spare your life and the she-kit's if you'll give me the strongest kit. I wouldn't hurt him- I _promise_. I need my son to be my second-in-command. As he is, he'll never make it; and I can finish the kits and you off in a heartbeat."

"Never!" Forest hissed, "Over my dead body!"

"Then that's what it's going to have to be," Rezkin roared, leaping towards Forest claws unsheathed.

* * *

**_G2G, its 8:14 and I need to get my shower and go to bed... _**

**_~Willow_**


	10. Chapter 8: Part 1

**_It seems like I've been doing a lot of apologizing lately... well, sorry again for this being one day late. _**

**_I would like to give a hug thanks to:_**

**_Jaystar of NightClan- I might join, but I'm very busy right now... as you can probably tell from the lateness of these chapters :/ But please review again and thanks so much!_**

**_Silver wolf rain- thanks!_**

**_Dragonflywing- thanks for following and favorite-ing! I hope to get a review from you later!_**

* * *

**_Ch.8- Part 1_**

Feathersky padded on through the shadowy forest, Storm by her side. The ex-medicine cat sniffed the humid air, her fur prickling.

"Storm," Feathersky's voice was tense, "I smell blood up ahead, I want you to stay behind me and I'll lead the way."

Storm gave a quick nod, "I told you, you should've taught me some fighting moves!"

Feathersky looked down at the orphan kit; Storm sure had grown since she had found her lying on the ground. Indeed, a half-moon had passed since Storm joined Feathersky.

"I already told you Storm, I don't know any fighting moves. Now be quiet and follow me," Feathersky hissed.

"Alright, alright already," Storm's tail drooped as she followed the dark tabby she-cat.

Feathersky lightened her foot-steps as the smell drew stronger. Slowly she inched her way forward to a gruesome scene. The dead bodies of cats littered the ground- but what really caught her attention was the dark gray tom who was speaking to the other tom, which was huddled over two tiny kits.

"Never!" the dark brown tabby tom hissed, "Over my dead body!"

"Then that's what it's going to have to be," the other one roared, leaping towards the tom with his sharp claws glistening.

Another familiar dark gray blur flew into the side of the dark gray tom just before the tom delivered the death blow.

_Storm!_

The gray tom's eyes widened, "No… it's not possible! You're dead!"

"Think again, Rezkin!" Storm Dance spit, "You murdered her! You'll pay!"

For a second Rezkin's green eyes met Storm's amber. He laughed, "Would you really kill your favorite uncle, little Storm Dance?"

Storm's eyes flickered.

"I knew it," Rezkin shoved her off of him and began to run back into the forest, "By the way, Donkey, I killed my brother shortly after your mother!"

"I told you never to call me that nickname ever again!" Storm yowled, before the fact settled in that her father was dead.

* * *

Breezeheart crept through the tall grass, uncertain where she would be going. Her nose twitched as she smelt the acidic tang of twoleg place and cats.

"Hello?" she meowed uncertainly.

A silky white she-cat emerged from the thick undergrowth just fox-lengths away, "Well, hello! Are you lost sweetie? It doesn't look like you're from around here."

"Um… not really, I'm looking for my friend; she could have passed by here recently. She's a dark tabby, with really pretty crystal blue eyes- a bit snappy at times, but she's good with herbs," Breezeheart meowed.

"Hmm… actually, I have scented a cat just a bit away from here that smells like you mixed with the scent of herbs, by the way, my names Petal," the she-cat purred. "Look, it's getting late and I'm sure you're tired and hungry. Come back with me to my housefolk's den and rest up and tomorrow I'll show you the place."

Breezeheart shuffled her paws back and forth, "Did you say… housefolk… like in twoleg?"

Petal eagerly nodded her head, "Don't worry, they're really nice."

"Uh… okay," Breezeheart followed the kitty-pet as she dashed across the field and into twoleg place.

"Don't worry, my den is right next to the field," Petal announced, gracefully jumping over one of the fences, and into a little den-garden, "Right here."

The white cat pushed through a little flap on the side of the twoleg den, meowing at Breezeheart to follow her.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry it was so short! Oh, please review! _**

**_~Willow_**


	11. A Little Note- Please Read

**_A/N: Hi guys, I forgot to mention something. I'm going to put a poll up on my profile to do with this story an would appreciate if you would vote... It's something that's very important! _**

**_Because there is a rule that this must have story content, here you go:_**

The white cat pushed through a little flap on the side of the twoleg den, meowing at Breezeheart to follow her. Inside it was warmly lighted, the harsh smell of the thunderpaths of twoleg place and the stinking crowfood was erased. Instead a warm scent of young kittens meant Breezeheart's nose.

"Attack!" a shrill voice sounded.

"Ack!" Breezeheart went down under the weight of the kits.

"Peter, Josh, Cindy, dears," Petal snorted, "Get off of the guest."

Breezeheart was slowly let up.

"I guess I need to introduce you," Petal purred, "Kits, this is Breezeheart, Breezeheart, this is Peter, my oldest, Cindy, my middle, and Josh, the baby of the family."

"Aw' mom, I'm only a couple minutes younger!" the pure white tom-kit licked his paws.

**_A/N: The poll is about Josh, the youngest, so if you want to here a lots more from this cutie in the future, vote!_**


	12. Chapter 8: Part 2

_**A/N: Well, I'm back, I'm going to move my updating days to Monday, possible Tuesday if I have to. It seems like all these updates are coming out on Monday... so yeah. **_

**READ THE FOLLOWING:**

**A POLL IS UP! CHECK IT OUT, IT'S ON MY PROFILE! WHEN I POSTED MY NOTE I FORGOT TO CHANGE THE POLL TO ON MY PROFILE! ITS UP NOW!**

**IF YOU ARE A GUEST, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOUR POLL CHOICE WOULD BE AND I WILL COUNT IT! JUST SEND ME A REVEIW WITH YOUR ANSWER!**

**I NEED REVEIWS TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, I KNOW I'VE GOTTEN TONS OF VEIWS, BUT FOR THIS WEEK I ONLY GOT 1 ****RE****VEIW! THIS IS CRAZY, ESPECIALLY WITH ALL THE TIME AND EFFORT I PUT INTO THIS STORY! AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER I WILL HAVE WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE BEFORE I POST A NEW CHAPTER!**

_**{I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO THANK STORMFEATHER(GUEST), YOU ARE MY MOST LOYAL REVEIWER! IF YOU EVER WANT TO SUMBIT MORE CATS OR HAVE A SUGGESTION OR ANYTHING, LET ME KNOW!}**_

_**Now for the rest of Ch.8...**_

* * *

The white cat pushed through a little flap on the side of the twoleg den, meowing at Breezeheart to follow her. Inside it was warmly lighted, the harsh smell of the thunderpaths of twoleg place and the stinking crowfood was erased. Instead a warm scent of young kittens meant Breezeheart's nose.

"Attack!" a shrill voice sounded.

"Ack!" Breezeheart went down under the weight of the kits.

"Peter, Josh, Cindy, dears," Petal snorted, "Get off of the guest."

Breezeheart was slowly let up.

"I guess I need to introduce you," Petal purred, "Kits, this is Breezeheart, Breezeheart, this is Peter, my oldest, Cindy, my middle, and Josh, the baby of the family."

"Aw' mom, I'm only a couple minutes younger!" the pure white tom-kit licked his paws.

"And how old are you?" Breezeheart dipped her head.

"Four months! In three months I'll be finding a new family!" Josh squealed.

"Months?" Breezeheart questioned.

"Same as moons," the she-kit swished her tail as she muttered, "Leave it to outsiders to not know anything."

"Cindy!" Petal rebuked.

Cindy just shrugged her pale gray-and-white shoulders, her amber eyes flashing.

Breezeheart studied the silent dark gray-and-white tom in between his brother and sister.

"Peter looks like his father, although he shares my eyes," Petal whispered, "He's quite silent at times."

Peter slowly got up and came closer to Breezeheart, "You… you look familiar."

Breezeheart shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what the eldest kit was talking about.

"I know who she looks like!" Josh replied, energetically hopping up-and-down. "She looks like Aunty Birdy! You know, Dancey's mum."

"Dancey?" Breezeheart muttered, wondering where this was going.

Petal silenced her kits, wrapping her tail around them, "Brenna was my sister, she died a moon ago- actually," she leaned a bit closer to Breezeheart so that the other kits couldn't here, "she was murdered by her mate's brother."

"That's horrible," Breezeheart whispered.

"The kits call her Aunty Birdy, her mate was murdered afterwards by the same brother- his name was Storm Flash, or Uncle Storm," Petal explained.

"Then what happened to… Dancey?" Breezeheart asked.

"Oh, you mean Storm Dance? Well, I had gone to the field- where Brenna, Storm Flash, and Storm Dance lived- so that Storm Dance and my kits all had companions to grow up with. After Brenna and Storm Flash's deaths I took my kits back to the twoleg place as soon as they were old enough to travel. Storm was five moons old by then, and I had taught her how to hunt and all the fighting moves I knew. I couldn't train her anymore- and she absolutely refused to come back as a kittypet… she said she wanted to become a 'clan-cat,' whatever that was… so I left her at the field, I do hope she's alright. That's why I went to the field earlier, to see if she was okay. I found your friends scent, and hers… it seems as if they went off together. Wait… you friend wouldn't have harmed her, right?" Petal took a fearful step back, her green eyes widening.

Breezeheart laughed in surprise, "Oh, no, Feathersky would never do a thing like that! You said Storm Dance wanted to become a 'Clan-cat?' Well, I figure that's why she went with Feathersky. You see, she and I were both clan cats. Feathersky's a medicine cat, she treats the ill and injured with healing herbs, and I'm… well, a warrior."

"Oh," Petal purred, "Well, it's nice to know that Storm's happy. Oh, I totally forgot! You're probably so hungry dear, well come along; I'll show you a place to get food."

Petal made sure Breezeheart was going to follow her before she dashed off into another room of the twoleg den.

"This is called the kitchen, over there is the food," Petal flicked her tail over to a corner of the room.

"Uh… what is it?" Breezeheart nosed the hard cupped things, her eyes narrowed at the mush and the little things that looked like rabbit droppings in two of them.

Petal strutted forward, "That one is water… the other is hard food- my favorite- and the other is my wet food… it tastes more like the wild. Oh, and the other bowl is milk; my favorite drink!"

"O-ok," Breezeheart bent down and picked up one of the 'hard food' pellets in her mouth.

Her nose curled at the taste, "I think I would rather have squirrel… got any of that around?"

Petal's eyes widened in horror, "Oh, no!"

"That to bad… oh well, I guess I'll taste the others," Breezeheart bit one of the chunks of wet food, "That's… better. Though some fur mixed in would be better..." Breezeheart joked, the kittypet looked repulsed. "What did you eat when you went to the field?"

"Uh… well, there was a really nice twoleg around who fed me…" Petal's voice drifted off, "Try the milk."

Breezeheart dipped her mouth down in the milk bowl, the delicious taste washing over her tongue, "Now that's good!"

"Hey, will you watch the kits for me? Make sure they get to bed soon, but they need someone to play with them. I'm going to go out for a little walk," Petal purred.

"Of course, thanks for everything!" Breezeheart followed Petal out of the kitchen and watched as the kittypet slipped out of the little door.

"Where did mother go?" a demanding voice behind her sounded.

"Uh," Breezeheart spun around, "What was your name again?"

"Cindy," the kit growled, "Now tell me, where did mother go?"

Breezeheart snorted, "Out for a walk, I'm in charge until she gets back."

"You're not 'in charge' of anything, you're a stranger… you don't belong here," Cindy hissed.

"Cindy! Don't be mean!" Josh's squeaky voice sounded from behind his sister.

Breezeheart shuffled her paws nervously, Cindy let out a purr of victory before strutting off to another room in the twoleg den.

"Don't let her bother you, she's that way to everybody- even Dance couldn't even get her to open up," Josh shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, you want to play catch the mouse with me and Peter?"

"Ok, how do you play it?" a hard, fuzzy thing hit Breezeheart in the nose. "Uh… what is that thing?"

"The mouse," Josh answered playfully. "At least it's a twoleg version of it- it's fake," he quickly added when Breezeheart bent down to sniff it.

"Where's the tail?" Breezeheart asked, noticing that it was missing.

Josh snorted, "Cindy likes to chew them off, says they taste good."

Breezeheart wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Cindy! Come on, we need you on a team to play catch the mouse!" Josh yowled.

The pale gray-and-white she-kit appeared at the door entrance, "Do I have to play with _her_?"

"No, you get to play with me!" Josh squeaked.

"Fine, let's get this game started," Cindy snorted, taking her place beside Josh, "Ok, rules of the game, the mouse cannot touch the ground and you can use your paws, back, and head to keep the mouse in the air. Do whatever you can to steal the mouse since moms out of the house!"

"Wa-" Breezeheart went to reject the last statement, but was cut off by Cindy.

"GO!" the she-kit yowled.

Breezeheart quickly came to the conclusion that she was the one with the mouse when Josh leaped on her back, nipping her on the ear. Quickly she threw the mouse to Peter, who ran away from Cindy and tossed the mouse to Breezeheart. Breezeheart found herself bombarded by the three kits and quickly went limp, the kits in confusion let her go and she sprang up, racing away from them. All the sudden, she found Cindy infront of her.

"Think you're so fast huh? Well, I just happen to be the fastest cat in twoleg place!" the kit smirked, leaping on Breezeheart.

Breezeheart raised a sheathed paw and blocked the kits attack. Cindy attacked again, using her sped to her advantage but Breezeheart also blocked this attack.

"No fair! Even Storm couldn't block my attacks!" Cindy hissed in frustration, trying time after time to get into the warriors defenses.

Finally, Breezeheart grew tired of toying with the kit and on the next attack, pinned her to the ground with one paw, "You want to learn how to fight?"

Cindy sent a death glare in Breezeheart's direction, "I already know how to fight!"

Breezeheart rolled her eyes, "_Sure_."

"I want to see how you do the moves… just to make sure you're doing them right," Cindy added, smirking.

Breezeheart laughed, "Ok, let's start with something simple… a front paw-swipe."

* * *

_**A/N: Now as I said above, I need at least 1 review about the story, and at least 2 answering the following question before I post the next chapter on Monday, this will only take a second! **_

_**Which of Petal's kits do you like the best? **_

_**A) Prideful Cindy**_

_**B) Hyper Josh**_

_**C) Shy Peter**_

_**Adios,**_

_**~Willow**_

_**If you can answer the following question, go ahead and make a character and I'll put them in one of the future chapters...**_

_**?Te gusta la escuela?**_

_**My answer: in the next chapter!**_


	13. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Oh my, I love you guys so much! Thanks so much for all the reviews, when I saw all of them I jumped up and down like crazy! _**

**_Dragonflywing- thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you continue to like this story!_**

**_Silver wolf rain- I'll try to find a spot for Shadowbreath! Thanks so much for reviewing!_**

**_Stormfeather (Guest)- let me know what your mom says! Yeah, you made Rainkit... who happens to be in this chapter! Thank you for your continued support, this story wouldn't be around if it wasn't for a loyal reviewer like you!_**

**_The Song of the Felines- I'll add them shortly... maybe one of them can join Blizzardmoon or Feathersky!_**

**_That's all the replies for the reviews. Did you notice I'm posting this chapter on a _****_Wednesday_****_? And you'll also be getting a chapter next Monday? Hmm... maybe this has something to do with all the reviews... just a thought?!_**

**READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

* * *

**Ch.9**

Crystalkit slowly got to her shaky paws.

"Come on, Crystalkit!" her mother encouraged her.

Slowly the three moon old she-kit lifted the weight off one paw and inched it forward, she felt her legs tremble underneath her.

"You can do it!" Bonekit yowled in frustration as Crystalkit began to sit back down.

Crystalkit took a deep breath and put her other paw forward, slowly inching her paw towards Blizzardmoon.

"You did it! You're walking!" her mother covered her in licks.

"Anybody hungry?" a familiar voice called out from outside the den.

"Yes, please!" Blizzardmoon called out, making sure each kit took their place around her.

Cloudwhisker entered the den, his jaws laden with two mice and a thick, plumb squirrel, and a vole.

"Sorry, this is all I could find so far," he apologized, handing Blizzardmoon the biggest mouse, the squirrel, and the vole and taking the smallest mouse for himself. "Perhaps it is time to teach the kits how to hunting in teams? I know they are only three moons old, but…"

"I know," Blizzardmoon's crystal eyes lit up with worry, "Fine, we'll teach them for the rest of the afternoon."

"Yay!" Sunkit yowled at the top of her lungs.

Bonekit put on a little grin while his other three siblings rolled into each other in excitement. Slowly his gaze drifted over to Crystalkit, who looked utterly defeated and tired.

"Crystal," he whispered as he bounded up to her, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll learn how to walk soon. Then we can go hunt one of the biggest mice you've ever seen!"

"Thanks," she put on a small smile, "Go have fun!"

"KITS!" Blizzardmoon's stern voice quieted them all down, "Before we do anything, wash yourselves before we eat!"

"Whitepaw, Snowpaw, Frostpaw, and Perfectpaw," Sunkit chanted as she washed each of her sparkling white paws.

"You named you paws?" Bonekit grumbled.

"Why of course!" Sunkit snorted.

"Girls…" Bonekit muttered.

"Boys…" Sunkit hissed right back.

"Will you to both stop arguing?" Rainkit quietly piped up while cleaning her already glistening white-and-gray flecked pelt.

Blizzardmoon nodded, "Bonekit, share this mouse with Mosskit. Sunkit, I want you to share the vole with Rainkit. Crystalkit, you can have part of my squirrel."

Everyone dug in, all previous talk forgotten.

"Cloudwhisker, would you like to train Rainkit and Mosskit? I'll train Bonekit and Sunkit. Crystalkit, would you like to come out and watch?" Blizzardmoon asked.

"Y…yes please!" Crystalkit got onto her shaky legs.

Blizzardmoon took a step forward to carry the kit out of the den.

"I'm fine… I can do it," Crystalkit's gaze was determined as she slowly hobbled out of the den.

Cloudwhisker took Rainkit and Mosskit over to a wide-sweeping pine tree with soft ground underneath and left Blizzardmoon with the larger mossy area. Crystalkit immediately sunk down into the moss on the outside of the clearing, her breath coming in rapid gasps.

"Are you okay Crystalkit?" Blizzardmoon asked worriedly.

"Y…yes," Crystalkit put on a small smile.

"Okay, then let's get started. Bonekit, Sunkit, I want both of you on opposite sides of the clearing. Now, let's see your crouches already, shall we?" Blizzardmoon nodded.

Both kits dropped down into their loop-sided crouches.

"Bonekit, try to stay closer to the ground and put equal weight in each of your paws. Sunkit, your tail is sticking up sky-high," Blizzardmoon corrected them both.

"Sunkit, don't allow your tail to droop onto the ground, it will make noise and alert your prey! Keep it steady, like this," the white she-cat showed them, "Bonekit, what did I say about equal weight- you too Sunkit!"

Finally, when the perfectionist queen was satisfied with her two kits' crouches she turned them over to Cloudwhisker. Cloudwhisker immediately perfected the kits' crouches even farther.

"Are they ready for an assessment?" Blizzardmoon asked him.

Cloudwhisker nodded his head, "What pairs would you like?"

Blizzardmoon's white tail swished, "Let's let Mosskit and Rainkit go first. Bonekit and Sunkit can go tomorrow, but I want to stay with Crystalkit and I want a warrior watching the kits' at all times. Besides, I want to see for myself how Bonekit and Sunkit work together."

Cloudwhisker delivered the news to the disappointed kits.

"But, mom, why do Mosskit and Rainkit get to go first?" Sunkit protested.

"Because, I said so!" Blizzardmoon snorted, "Now, both of you go inside and I'll tell you a story."

She followed her kits inside and settled down, wrapping her thin white tail around them, "Now, this story is about how CloudClan was created, you see, the founder of CloudClan was Cloak, a black tom with crystal blue eyes just like mine."

"And mine?" Crystalkit asked.

"Yes, and yours," Blizzardmoon purred, "Now, Cloak had heard of the idea of clans and decided it was a good one, especially after he found a real medicine cat in twoleg place. The she-cat's former clan- SkyClan- had broken apart. Well, Cloak told the medicine cat of his plans, and she happily agreed to start up a clan with him after seeking StarClan's approval. Cloak gathered many different cats, and eventually had the makings of a small clan. The group moved out onto the rolling moor, where they learned new hunting techniques- one of these Cloudwhisker will teach you in the future. One bright day, Cloak's kits were born on the moor. Cloak gave these kits the first clan names, Fawnkit, Maplekit, Blizzardkit, and Cloudkit. Fawnkit was pure black, her sister, Maplekit, a ginger tabby like her mother, and the two brothers, Blizzardkit and Cloudkit, were both pure white- twins- that carried Cloak's crystal blue eyes.

The toms' were the best of friends, sharing there kit-hood and apprenticeship together. The day they got their warrior names- Fawnnight, Maplesun, Blizzardshard, and Cloudheart- Cloudheart was attacked by a fox and never came back. Cloak grieved deeply, but as he did, he came to a realization. The clan was not unified, the patrols only consisted of one or two cats who felt like patrolling at that time, and he didn't even have the true leader name and nine lives! So he asked the medicine cat for help, and she took him to a special place where he could connect with his ancestors. He was given the name Cloakedstar by StarClan and named the clan CloudClan- after Cloudheart. Cloakedstar had a good rule, Fawnnight ruling after him and taking the name Fawnstar. When it was time for Fawnstar to select a new deputy to succeed her, she chose Blizzardshard's eldest son, Snowshard. Snowshard became Snowstar, who on a cold night at the end of Leaf-bare, named his five kits along with his mate, Honeyflower."

"So your Cloakedstar's great granddaughter?" Crystalkit asked; her eyes wide with awe.

"Yes, now it's time to go to bed, Cloudwhisker will be back shortly with Mosskit and Rainkit," Blizzardmoon smiled as she heard her brother's soft footsteps from outside, "Actually, they're here right now."

Rainkit was the first to trot in, her head held proudly and a small mouse clutched gently in her mouth. Mosskit walked in after her, carrying nothing but also very proud looking. Cloudwhisker followed them in carrying the two small sized squirrels.

"Mosskit and Rainkit caught the squirrels together," Cloudwhisker explained, "The mouse was all Rainkits! She's a very good hunter."

Rainkit shriveled under the praise, "I thought Crystalkit and I could share the mouse."

Blizzardmoon smiled, "Well thank you, Rainkit."

"And Cloudwhisker and you could each have a squirrel," Mosskit added.

"That's nice, but why don't you and Bonekit share mine and Sunkit can eat with Cloudwhisker?" Blizzardmoon nudged him on.

"Ok!" the hungry kit again nodded his head.

After their meal, Blizzardmoon curled up around her kits.

_I wonder how tomorrow will go…_

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry this chapter was a tad bit boring, Blizzardmoon chapters will be boring until the kits grow up. _**

**I AM SO THANKFUL TO YOU REVEIWERS AND I HOPE THAT YOU'LL REVEIW ON THIS CHAPTER AND FUTURE ONES TOO! YOUR QUESTION IS DOWN BELOW:**

**_What do you think will happen with Sunkit and Bonekit (the two dominate kits that are always arguing and fighting) tomorrow when they go hunting with Blizzardmoon?_**

**_A) Everything will be epic-ly ninja turtle... that was random..._**

**_B) Something... big..._**

**_C) They'll probably argue and drive Blizzardmoon off a cliff_**

**_D) Every thing will be all nice... and they'll catch lots of stuff too!_**

**_The answer... wait until Ch.11!_**

**_PLEASE REVEIW!_**

**_~Willow_**

**_WHAT YOU REALLY NEED TO READ:_**

**_10th CHAPTER PRIZE!_**

**_WHOEVER HAS THE BEST REVEIW FOR THIS CHAPTER, YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO PICK IF CINDY, PETER, AND JOSH GET TO GO WITH BREEZEHEART, AND IF THEY ALL GET TO GO OR JUST ONE OR TWO... I NEED YOUR ANSWER (VIA PM FOR MEMBERS, GUESTS- HIDE IT SOMEWHERE IN YOUR REVEIW) BEFORE SATURDAY! _**


	14. Chapter 10: Part 1

**_A/N: Hi! I think the reviews for Chapter 9 beat the record for this story, or at least came close! Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews. As always, I can't wait to hear from all of my reviews once again!_**

**_GraystreakTheWarrior- thanks so much!_**

**_Dragonflywing- hmm... I frankly haven't figured it out myself, so one of those ideas might just be used..._**

**_jaysong(Guest)- thanks so much for reviewing and everything! Unfortunately, you aren't a member, so you can't favorite :( If you do get a profile, I would suggest both favorite-ing and following: favorite-ing will put it under your favorites for others to see under your profile and help spread the word, following will give you e-mail alerts when I post a new chapter (making it a whole lot easier to find the story!) Hope to hear from you again!_**

**_Stormfeather (Guest)- RoseClan is technically something of the past now, but I could do a mini-story on them sometime... that might be a good idea! I figure that you've probably asked your mom, so let me know what the answer was!_**

**_Silver wolf rain- thanks for reviewing... I might use your idea, too!_**

**_FOR THE 'BEST REVEIWER' PRIZE:_**

**_RUNNER-UP: STORMFEATHER (GUEST)- thanks for being so loyal! I look forward to your reviews every chapter!_**

**_WINNER: JAYSONG (GUEST)- I'm seriously flattered by your review :P _**

**_FOR BOTH THE RUNNER-UP & WINNER: since you guys are both guests, and I cannot contact you until I post the next part of this chapter, I am going to ask BOTH of you to hide your answer in your reviews. So if mine was yes, I would do:_**

**_Yes I love this story!_**

**_And if mine was no:_**

**_No way This story is the best!_**

**_You probably get it... Stormfeather, if Jaysong does not answer in a review your answer will be used. _**

**_QUESTION: (YES OR NO) DECIDE: DO CINDY, PETER, AND JOSH GET TO GO WITH BREEZEHEART, AND IF THEY ALL GET TO GO OR JUST ONE OR TWO._**

**_ALSO, SOMETHING FOR ALL GUESTS:_**

**_As soon as I get the time, I'm going to put an update schedule on my profile, such as:_**

**_EX: PREVIOUS UPDATE- 9/30/13 U.S. time: 8_**

**_ NEXT UPDATE- 10/6/13: 30% chance_**

**_ 10/7/13: 60% chance_**

**_ 10/8/13: 10% chance_**

**_As the week goes on, expect the chances to change and be more exact. _**

* * *

**Ch.10- Part One**

Feathersky glanced at Storm; the young she-cat was staring at her paws, helplessly lost in her thoughts. A small cough caught the medicine cat's attention.

"Yes?" Feathersky looked over her shoulder, coming face-to-face with the brown tabby tom.

"Uh... can you tell her that I said thanks for saving my niece, nephew, and I?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. What's your name?" Feathersky asked.

"Forest, my niece's name is Reliah, and Grayson and is my nephew," he dipped his head, "I should be going, thank you again."

He picked up Grayson and turned before he stumbled, releasing the kit and falling down a small bank. Feathersky's eyes widened with concern before she scrambled down after him, realizing immediately how much blood he must have lost in the fight. Forest was unconscious by the time Feathersky was at his side and she slowly picked him up and carefully carried him to one of the nearby thick bushes. She fetched the two kits after that and then made her way up to Storm.

"Storm," Feathersky whispered. "I need your help, the tom and the kits you rescued were severely injured."

Storm's dull amber eyes locked with Feathersky's blue, "What do we need?" she seemingly snapped out of her trance.

"Marigold- or horsetail, poppy seeds and lots of cobweb, we need the cobweb the most, though," Feathersky quickly listed, "You know what they look like, I'll keep watch over the patients and try to stop the bleeding the best I can."

Storm took off, "I won't let you down!"

Feathersky hurried back to the make-shift bush den, picking up a couple oak leaves as she did. The brown tabby tom was flickering in and out of conciseness, but the gray tabby tom-kit was worrying Feathersky the most, he had yet to make a sound. Many scratches covered his fur, all that would eventually heal without any scarring. The only one Feathersky was deeply concerned about was a deep claw mark above the eye that had found its way up to his ear and shredded it. She figured that it was that blow that eventually resulted in the loss of blood that rendered him unconscious. After examining her patients, treating the wounds with oak leaves for infection, and to try to stop the bleeding, footsteps sounded from outside.

"Feathersky, I got what you needed," Storm appeared, dropping the herbs down at her paws.

"Thanks," Feathersky, "Chew up the marigold."

Storm made a face as she did as she was told, and then followed Feathersky's instructions while applying the herb. Feathersky then took over and applied the cobwebs, giving Forest two poppy seeds when he woke up for a second. Finally, as the sun slowly set, the tom-kit, Grayson, woke up.

"I'm hungry," the gray tabby kit moaned, trying to get up.

"Hush," Feathersky gently pushed him back in the nest, "You've been injured, and you need to rest. Storm will bring you something."

Grayson's pale blue eyes widened, "Where's mommy?"

The medicine cat's eyes darkened.

"He killed her, didn't he?" Grayson challenged.

Feathersky nodded as the kit broke down in sobs. Afraid that he would hurt himself, she gave him a poppy seed for sleep and curled her warm body around his, hoping desperately for morning to come.

* * *

_**A/N: More action this time, huh?**_

_**Question:**_

_**Do you think Grayson will survive?**_

_**1) yes**_

_**2) no**_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE REVEIW! AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE PRIZE, STORMFEATHER AND JAYSONG!**_

_**I'm outta here!**_

_**SMILE AND BE WEIRD,**_

_**~Willow**_


	15. Chapter 10: Part 2

_**A/N: Sorry, this author note is going to be short. Haven't had much time. This chapter is your 1st three part. Thanks so much for all the reviews! Love you all! Haven't posted chapter update thingy on my profile, sorry.**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

_**Jaysong (Guest)- thanks! They come! :) By the way, you can just call me Willow :D**_

_**Dragonflywing- no offense taken! I love when people take the time to correct me! Haven't had much time recently, that's why my writings gone down hill. :(**_

_**Silver wolf rain- ah, but Forest... (oops! almost gave away a major part of the plot!) :P Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- I'm so glad you finally got one! Your welcome :) As you can see I'm a bit rushed, I read Ch.1 of your book, I was about to review. But I had to go, as I do now! :P**_

* * *

Breezeheart stalked forward, her eyes focusing on the lump of brown fur in front of her. A sudden flash of gray-and-white fur edged into her vision, she held back an amused purr.

_Cindy! She sure has turned into a great hunter and fighter; she has talent- that's for sure!_

The kitten stalked forward and quickly caught the mouse that had once been Breezeheart's prey.

_It's been so long since I've arrived here… three moons. I wonder where Feathersky is… I know I told Redrose that I would find her, but my family is here!_

"Breezeheart, can I talk to you?" Petal's voice sounded from behind her.

"Of course," Breezeheart purred.

Petal shuffled her paws, "You see; the kits have reached seven moons. They will be going to their new homes soon… and none of them want to go! They say they want to be warriors, and to help you find _Feathersky_. I'm worried! Can you talk some sense in their heads before they go off into the wild and kill themselves?!"

Breezeheart bit her tongue, knowing Cindy must have heard them. Her eyes screwed shut as she heard the young she-cat's hiss.

"How could you!" Cindy's voice was pained, "I can choose my own life, and I'm not going to get killed! What if _we_ want something more, what if we don't want to become meowing _kittypets, _like you?!"

Petal took a step back, "Fine, if that's what you want to do with your life, go ahead. If you ever want to come back… you have a home here. I better go see what Peter and Josh want to do."

The white she-cat stalked back to her twoleg den.

"You could have been nicer, you know," Breezeheart muttered.

Cindy flicked her tail, "No, she just doesn't understand! Don't tell me that _you _think I should become a kittypet!"

"I don't."

"Good," Cindy picked up the mouse that was lying at her paws, "I'm going to give it to Petal as a farewell gift."

Breezeheart watched as the young she-cat walked away, and rested her head on her paws. A couple minutes passed before Josh, Peter, Petal, and Cindy returned.

"They all want to go with you," Petal meowed.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Breezeheart apologized.

Petal turned, running back to her den, "Just keep them safe!"

Breezeheart was left alone with the three kits.

"So, where is Feathersky?" Cindy asked.

Breezeheart froze, "Uh… not quite sure."

* * *

Feathersky watched as the pale tortoiseshell she-kit groomed her brother.

"They're both very nice kits," Storm commented.

Feathersky cuffed her ears, "You're barely more than a kit yourself! Don't start talking like you're an elder."

Storm glared at her, "And how old are you?"

"Don't you get me started, missy!" Feathersky purred, "Fine, I'm maybe… 20 moons old by now…?"

"That's not old!" Storm growled playfully.

"Ah, it feels like it, the only cat near my age that acted like a new apprentice was Breeze-" Feathersky froze.

"Who?" Storm asked.

"I really would prefer not to talk about it," Feathersky growled. "I should re-apply the medicine to the kits' wounds, excuse me."

"Feathersky!" Storm stepped in front of her, "Tell me who this 'Breeze' is."

Feathersky's eyes lit up with fury, "Storm Dance, move, now."

The young she-cat dipped her head, "I will wait until another time."

Breezeheart woke to the scent of mouse.

"Surprise!" three squeaky voices broke the silence.

The warrior and her three companions had traveled to the place where Petal had said she found Feathersky's scent. To Breezeheart's surprise, the field was running with mice, a couple loners were scented- but nothing major. Breezeheart's eyes rested as a stack of five mice resting beside Cindy, Peter, and Josh's paws.

She licked her lips, "Mm… food!"

"Two of the mice are yours," Josh squeaked. "The rest of us each get one!"

"Well, thank you," Breezeheart quickly ate the fresh kill, "I think I know where to head today. Last night I picked up the last traces of scent, heading towards the pine forest, they are very faint, but I want to see if one of you can pick them out."

She led them to a section of the field were the grass was flattened, "Cindy, you first."

Cindy smelt the ground, her eyes narrowing in frustration, "I don't smell a thing!"

"Peter, go ahead and try."

"I don't smell anything, either," Peter dipped his head.

"Josh?" Breezeheart asked.

Josh's tail flicked back-and-forth in concentration, "Yes, I do."

"What does it smell like?" Breezeheart asked.

"Sour, sort of like the plants the housefolk -twolegs- grew in the pots sometimes," Peter wrinkled his nose.

"That's the smell of herbs, Feathersky treats injured cats with them," Breezeheart explained. "We should start following the trail immediately so that we don't lose it. Josh, take the lead."

* * *

_**A/N: G2G, bye! Thanks for reviewing and please yet again!**_

_**Question: Do you think it was right for Feathersky to not tell Storm about Breezeheart?**_

_**Smile and be weird!**_

_**~Willow**_


	16. Chapter 10: Part 3

_**A/N: Hi! Sorry this is short. I feel like I'm saying that a lots. You guys are awesome for sticking with me through this mess. I would like to thank all my reviewers so much, I wouldn't have stuck with this story if it wasn't for you guys. Just wanted to say a huge thank you.**_

_**Jaysong (Guest)- I know, right! :) I'm starting to love the Feathersky/ Breezeheart chapters the best, in the beginning I liked Blizzardmoon's chapters, but now that she has kits there's like... no action! :P Planning for some in the future, though.**_

_**Silver wolf rain- good idea :) You'll see what happens in this chapter!**_

_**Dragonflywing- hmm... Feathersky has a hard head... I doubt that will happen :P Tis, I know all...**_

_**Stormfeather of LakeClan- And here's another new chapter... :) Thanks for reviewing!**_

* * *

Feathersky's fur went ridged along her back, a familiar and unwelcomed scent waking her up. Slowly she got to her paws and checked to make sure that no one else was awake before scrambling up the steep hillside and quickly glanced back to the ledge that the camp was on. A noise caught her attention from deep into the pine forest. She dropped into a hunting crouch, making sure that her scent was blowing away from the noise.

_Am I sure? Yes._

Her prey came into view.

"Feathersky?"

"You shouldn't have come after me. Not after what you did," Feathersky growled. "_Breezeheart_."

"I'm sorry," Breezeheart's eyes widened, "It was just… I didn't know what to do!"

"Is that all?" Feathersky hissed.

"No, I left the clan so that I could be with you. Darkstar said that if I left, I could never come back. I tried to leave after you, you know."

"I don't care, so just leave your own direction," Feathersky snarled.

"Will you ever forgive me for not standing by your side?" Breezeheart asked.

Feathersky unsheathed her claws, "No."

"Well, at least take these three kits, they want to join a clan, and I'm sure your either going to find one or make your own. Someone traveling with you will recognize them," Breezeheart bounded into the forest.

* * *

_Why would Feathersky do this?! I know why… but…_

"So are we going to join Feathersky?!" Josh squealed.

"You guys are, I'm not," Breezeheart said tiredly. "Goodbye Peter, Josh, Cindy. Cindy, I wish you could have become my apprentice, let Feathersky know that I think Emberpaw would be a good name for you."

Cindy sadly looked down at her paws, "Thanks for everything, Breezeheart. Maybe we can convince Feathersky to let you join. Will you stay nearby?"

"I think so, I'll never leave you. Goodbye," Breezeheart sighed.

"Ok, goodbye Breezeheart," Cindy took the lead and her siblings followed her.

_I won't give up._

* * *

_I doubt she even meant that!_

Feathersky paced the clearing.

_Where did she get kits?_

The medicine cat growled; rustling in the direction Breezeheart went capturing her attention. Three 7 moon old kits appeared from behind the bush.

"Are you Feathersky?" the small pale gray-and-white she-cat asked.

"Yes," Feathersky responded, "And what might your names be?"

"Mine's Ci-Ember," the she-cat replied confidently, "These are my brothers, Wolf and Bounce."

"He-" Bounce started to say something before Ember slapped her tail over his mouth.

Feathersky figured she wasn't supposed to hear the next part, but she did.

"Josh, she wouldn't know we're the kits of a kitty-pet if we disguise our names!" Ember growled.

"Cindy!" Bounce protested.

"So, you're the kits _she _sent?" Feathersky questioned.

"Breezeheart, that's her name for your information," Ember snapped back.

Feathersky's fur rose, "Leave, I never want to think of her ever again."

"Fine," Ember spat.

"NO, WAIT!" someone behind Feathersky shrieked.

_Storm…_

"Cindy, Josh, Peter, is that really you?" Storm purred.

"Ember, Bounce, and Wolf," Cindy snorted.

"It is you! You've grown so much!" Storm yelped.

"Hey, Dancey," Bounce smiled.

Storm laughed, "Hi J-Bounce."

"Storm?" Feathersky questioned.

"Oh, these are my cousins, Petal's kits," Storm threw an smirk her way, "Whoever brought them must have been very nice, cared a lot about them… and you."

"You heard the whole time, didn't you?" Feathersky snarled.

"Yes."

* * *

_**A/N: Cliff-hanger! And I shall leave you at that with this final reminder: REVEIW!**_

_**Smile & Be Weird,**_

_**~Willow**_


End file.
